After Hogwarts
by Miranda Grace
Summary: Harry has a kid, Hermione&Ron were engaged, Ron&Hermione weren't really part of Harry's life after Hogwarts, now they are back in it. Story should be getting better as it grows. Please RR. Flames welcome! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Madeline and Hermia, J.K. Rowling owns all the other characters.

**Summary:** Post-Hogwarts. It is 5 years after the trio graduated, Harry is married and has a daughter, Ron and Hermione haven't talked to Harry since Graduation, and Harry is believed to be dead by most of the Wizarding community. Ron and Hermione were also engaged at one point, but now they aren't.

**A/N:** I hope that you enjoy the story; this one won't be a one-shot like my other fics. Please Read and Review. I live off reviews and flames. The title might change.

Chapter 1

Harry was sitting on his couch, remembering his years at school. It was nowfive yearssince school ended, and he hadn't talked to either Ron nor Hermione. He was remembering all the adventures that they had had during school, and their graduation.

Hermione had given the end-of-year speech, and all the Gryffindors of that year had had a party afterwards at the Leaky Cauldron. That was the last time he saw them.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said unexpectedly rising from the couch.

"Okay dear," replied the woman sitting on the couch.

"Are you coming Madeline?" Harry asked, stopping at the stairs.

"I will in a bit. Let me check on our lovely daughter," Madeline said as she rose from the couch.

Harry nodded, and went into his room. He changed out of his clothes, and crawled into bed. Once Harry lied down, he fell right asleep.

_"I thought that you, Harry, and I were going to live together for a year and travel beforeany one of us got into any career. Why did you go and apply for a job at the Ministry?" Ron yelled. _

_"Because I couldn't live for a year without working! Besides, we can still live together!" sobbed Hermione._

_"Well you could have told us before we planned out our trip!" Ron yelled back._

_"Ron, Hermione! Stop it!" Harry yelled._

_"Shut up Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled in unison. _

_"Ron and I need to sort this out ourselves. Why don't you go back to your own room!" Hermione yelled through sobs. _

_Harry just stood there stunned. In all the times Ron and Hermione fought, they of course had yelled at him, but they never told him to leave. Normally one of them stormed out of the room, and Harry had to send things back and forth between them._

_"Get out Harry!" Hermione shouted._

_Harry stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Once two minutes went by, and no more yelling came within the room, Harry opened the door and what happening inside disgusted him. Hermione and Ron were all over each other, and Hermione had her shirt off, while Ron's pants were off._

_Harry quietly shut the door, and went back to his room. He quickly packed his bags, and checked out of the Leaky Cauldron._

Harry suddenly woke up. _I've got to stop dreaming about that! The past is the past. I have a new life with Madeline and our daughter, _thought Harry. With those thoughts in his head, Harry went back to sleep.

"Morning Hun," Madeline said when she saw that Harry was up.

"How are my lovely wife and daughter this morning?" Harry asked as he kissed Madeline on the cheek.

"Me too Daddy, me too!" the baby girl squealed holding her arms up.

"Of course my darling Hermia," Harry said, swooping down and picking her up.

Hermia giggled as her father kissed her cheeks. Harry put her back down in her chair and went to grab some breakfast.

"Here's the Daily Prophet Harry, dear," Madeline said, handing Harry the paper.

Harry laughed silently at the front page.

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED SIGHTING_

_Earlier this week, someone reported to the Daily Prophet that they have found the hide-out of You-Know-Who. Read more on the story on page 4._

"They're never going to find him," laughed Harry.

"I know. Read the paper some more. There might be something that will interest you," Madeline smiled.

Harry flipped through the paper to a headline that caught his eye.

_MINISTER ANNOUNCES YOUNGEST SON'S MARRIAGE_

_Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, has announced the wedding of his youngest son, Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley and his fiancée Hermione Granger are to be married in one month's time._

_Ron and Hermione are old friends of the Boy-Who-Lived. There is no news yet on whether Harry Potter will be at the wedding of this time._

_For more news on Harry Potter, turn to page 23._

"They forgot to put in that we haven't spoken in 5 years," Harry said darkly.

"And now that they're getting married, they have to talk about you again," Madeline said, sitting down.

"They left me alone for 3 years, and then they have to write about me again," Harry said as he flipped to page 23.

_IS HARRY POTTER MISSING?_

_Reporters here at the Daily Prophet are concerned about the whereabouts of Harry Potter. We haven't had any sightings of Mr. Potter for three years after he left the Order of the __Phoenix_(A/N: I don't know if the OoP is known to the wizard community if Voldie is in full power)

_We here at the Daily Prophet wonder if something fatal has happened to Harry Potter. If anyone has heard from Mr. Potter, please contact any reporter at the Daily Prophet._

Harry snorted and crumbled up the paper. All of a sudden, his scar started to burn.

"I have to go," Harry said, standing.

"Bye dear. I'll see you when you get home," Madeline called as Harry Disapparated.

Harry Apparated home three hours later. He trudged on downstairs into his den that was in the basement. Madeline had taken Hermia to her parent's house for the day, so Harry could stay locked in his den all day.

When he sat at his desk, he took out two pieces of parchment. On one piece, he wrote _Dear Ron Weasley _and on the other _Dear Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Weasley. _Harry winced at the thought. He was going to straighten everything out with Ron and Hermione, hopefully.

(A/N: the letters really suck, just to warn you, I suck at writing letters…)

_Dear Ron Weasley,_

_In school you were my best mate, but after Graduation, you were the biggest prat._

_If you have this letter then that means that I didn't make it during my mission. I cannot tell you my mission, or why I might have died during it. Madeline Potter (my wife) will try to answer any questions that you haveabout my mission._

_I know that we haven't spoken since we Graduated, but that is entirely Hermione and yours fault. I sent letters for a year, but you never replied. Since you ignored me, I decided that I needed to move on with my life. You want to know what I became. I became the right-hand man of Lord Voldemort. But this does not mean that I support him, I only kill people if he wants me too, but I do not always the job. So now I am dead after doing one of the 'jobs' that Voldemort wanted me to do, my wife and daughter are alone, and I don't know if my fortune will be enough for them since neither Madeline or I worked._

_Hermia, my 2 and ½ year old daughter is my life, either then Madeline, and do you know who she is named after? She is named after none other then Hermione Granger. Hermione and Hermia basically mean the same thing in Greek mythology. Do you want to know why I named my only daughter after Hermione? It's because I loved Hermione with all my heart, and you were screwing her. I only thought that you loved Hermione as a sibling, but I guess I was wrong when I found out that you were 'together' when I came to stay at The Burrow before our 7th year started. I knew that Hermione would never love me that way, so I decided to find someone else who I could love, but I will always love Hermione more then you ever could._

_I hope that Hermione and you have a cursed marriage and life. You never deserved Hermione, she should have been mine, but I guess you can't always get the girl. I don't even know why we ever became friends in the first place. I bet that you just became my 'friend' because I was the famous Boy-Who-Lived. I think that that is the same thing with Hermione._

_Good-bye and good-riddance,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry re-read this letter many times to make sure it sounded okay before moving onto Hermione's.

_Dear Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Weasley,_

_You were one of my best friends, yet you broke my heart._

_If you've gotten this letter from Madeline Potter (my wife) then that means that I didn't complete my mission. I cannot give details about my mission, but if you would like them, ask Madeline._

_I know that we haven't spoken since we Graduated, but that is entirely Ron and yours fault. I sent letters for a year, but you never replied. Since you ignored me, I decided that I needed to move on with my life. You want to know what I became. I became the right-hand man of Lord Voldemort. But this does not mean that I support him, I only kill people if he wants me too, but I do not always the job. So now I am dead after doing one of the 'jobs' that Voldemort wanted me to do, my wife and daughter are alone, and I don't know if my fortune will be enough for them since neither Madeline or I worked._

_Hermia, my 2 and ½ year old daughter is my life, either then Madeline, and do you know who she is named after? She is named after none other you. Yours and Hermia's name basically mean the same thing in Greek mythology. I named my only daughter after you because I loved you with all of my heart, and I still do. Of course I love Madeline, but I will always love you. And Madeline knows that her husband's heart belongs to another woman, but she stood by my side through out the whole way. _

_I knew that 'we' could never be an 'item' when I walked in on Ron and you screwing at least five times. Did you ever notice my distance during 7th year? The first time I walked in on you was at The Burrow before 7th year. At first I was shocked and a little heart broken because you decided to be with Ron over me. I mean I left clues for you everywhere! I can't believe you couldn't figure it out, and to think, you were supposed to be the smartest witch in our year. Then I found you in my bed of all places! I was disgusted so much that I couldn't sleep in my bed for a month. I was beginning to get irritated that you wouldn't tell me about your relationship. Weren't we 'supposed' to be best friends? I also found you in Neville's, and Seamus's bed. The last time I walked in on you, it was the last time I saw you._

_Remember how you told me to leave the room? Well I just hung out by the door waiting for the yelling to stop, but when the yelling did stop, and I opened the door, you wereshagging Ron, yet again. After that, I just lost it. I was so depressed that I went to Voldemort. He accepted me once I proved that I wouldn't kill him, and for the past five years, he has given me assignments or missions without actually giving me the Death Mark. I was NOT a Death Eater, and I did NOT support Voldemort, I was just doing the killing to relieve me off the pain of not having you. I know that Isaid this earlier in my letter, but I want to make it clearer for you. You may explain this to Ron if you wish since I never explaimed it to him._

_I want you and Ron to have a cursed marriage and life together for what you did to me. You should have been mine, with me, not with Ron. But I guess you can't always have what you want. One thing I do regret about my life though is that I never could come up with a reason why we became friends. I am thinking that it may have been a better decision to have become friends with Draco Malfoy when he offered it to me, instead of becoming yours and Ron's friend._

_Good-bye and good-riddance,_

_Harry Potter._

_There,_ thought Harry. _If anything happens to me, at least I tied some severed ties with Ron and Hermione._ Harry tied each letter up, and placed them on the corner of his desk.

"Harry! We're home!" Madeline called from upstairs.

Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his wife and daughter into a hug. They stayed there for a moment until Hermia started to squirm. Madeline let her down, and Harry pulled her into another a hug.

"Honey," Madeline asked.

"Hmm," Harry replied.

"What's up?"

"He wants me to do it tomorrow night," Harry whispered incase someone heard them.

"What does he want you to do?" Madeline asked as she sat down at the table.

Harry sat by Madeline and told her his mission.

"Weren't they…?" Madeline started, shocked.

Harry nodded. "But they're out of my life now so it doesn't matter."

This time Madeline nodded, and Harry lifted her so she sat on his lap. Harry kissed her, and then told her about the letters.

"But Harry, don't think that way! You're not going to die, you will survive so they will never know!" cried Madeline, burying her face into Harry's shoulder.

"Shh. It's just some reassurance. So you'll give the letters to them, Maddy?" Harry assured Madeline, stroking her hair.

Madeline stood and nodded. She went over to Hermia and picked her up.

"Someone needs her nap," Madeline said in a sweet voice.

"Daddy. I want Daddy," cried Hermia.

Madeline shrugged and handed Hermia to Harry. Hermia stopped crying as soon as she was in her father's arms. Harry talked to her as he took her upstairs. Madeline laughed to herself. _Harry Potter, you better not die on me tomorrow because if you do, I wont be able to take care of Hermia alone. _She shook herself from those thoughts as she sat back down at the table.

Harry spent the next day getting ready for his mission. Soon it was time for Harry to go.

"Bye Harry," Madeline said as Harry stood by the door.

"Bye Madeline and bye-bye Hermia. Now Madeline, you know where the letters are for Ron and Hermione? And the tape for Hermia if anything happens?" Harry asked as he hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Yes I do Harry," Madeline said as she hugged and kissed Harry.

Harry had the door open and he turned around to face his family.

"I love you Madeline. I always will," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry," Madeline cried.

"Me too Daddy. I love you," Hermia smiled.

"I love you as well Hermy-baby," Harry said before heading out into the street.

He was supposed to collect all of the light from the street lamps, since they lived in a Muggle area, then Disapparate. Madeline was watching from the window and she could see a man with long white hair, and a long white beard. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Next thing Madeline knew, the man was gone, and her husband laid in the middle of the street, dead.

**A/N:** Well that was the first chapter.

Please Review (Flames are very welcome).


	2. Chapter 2

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Madeline and Hermia, J.K. Rowling owns all the other characters

Thanks to those few people who reviewed.

**Lady Snake**- it says in this chapter who killed Harry.

**Prinki- **(if you continue to read this story) I know what you mean, I don't like them not being friends anymore, but things get better. And Ron and Hermione are together for a bit in the story.

**PiedermortsBodyguard- **I'm glad to know that you think that this story is cool.

**Jenn****- **(if you continue to read this story) they fought over the traveling bit because it was all planned. What I mean about the planning is that Hermione and Ron really didn't want to live with Harry, or let him know about their relationship, and I know it sounds stupid, but that's the way it's going to be. And to let you know, Harry did try to make up with them, but they ignored his letters. Later in the story (I can't remember when) it says where/when Harry meets Madeline.

**Josh- **The first chapter wasn't the end, neither is this.

**A/N: **In this chapter Harry's funeral takes place, and I just want readers to know that I've never been to a funeral before, so I don't know the proceedings to one.

**Chapter 2**

The funeral was set for two days after Harry's death. Madeline couldn't bear it, Hermia was always crying saying that she wanted Harry, and Madeline missed him terribly. He had been her one true love.

On the day of the funeral, Madeline gathered up the letters to Ron and Hermione and the list of guests she had invited. Madeline picked Hermia up, and went out the door. Since it was a rainy day, Madeline's spirits were even lower then they should have been. In the church, Harry's casket was up front and there was a stand. Madeline would be up there, talking about Harry's life.

Madeline went and stood by the doorway with Hermia. Hermia handed out pamphlets, while Madeline checked people's names off on the list when they came in. Soon the church was quiet and Madeline picked up Hermia and went to the front. She placed Hermia in one of the front seats, and went up behind the speaker's stand.

"Family, friends, and mourners, we are gathered here today because of the death of Harold James Potter," Madeline looked up at the crowd, and most had confused looks up at her. "For you who don't know me and those who do, I am Madeline Potter, Harry's wife," there was murmurs in the crowd, but Madeline continued. "Harry would often talk about his adventures at school that he had with then-best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"He talked about how he first met them, and the last time he saw them. Near the end of his life, Harry started to say that he never wanted to see them again and that they deserved to live a cursed life, since they didn't have the nerve to reply to all the owls he sent for a year after Graduation," Hermione started to cry and Ron comforted her. "Once he met methough, he stopped owling them because he realized that he needed to go on with his life.

"Half a year after we met, Harry proposed, and we were married the next day. Shortly after we were married, Harry stopped working with the Order of the Phoenix. He had been working there for a year and a half, when it stopped thrilling him, so he left. You may think that's selfish, but remember that Harry Potter spent his school days helping and protecting others. He helped save the Elixir of Life, stopped the Basilik from killing any Muggle borns, he helped Sirius Black escape from the Dementors, Harry brought Cedric Diggory's body back after he was killed by You-Know-Who after the Triwizard Tournament, he almost got expelled from Hogwarts before his fifth year, he started a Defense against the Dark Arts club called the Dumbledore's Army in his fifth, and learned about a prophecy about him and You-Know-Who right after his godfather died. (**A/N: **I can't think of anything for Harry to do in his two remaining school years. Please forgive me) He accomplished more in his school year than most full grown wizards do in a lifetime.

"So remember that Harold James Potter was an unselfish man. God Bless his soul," Madeline cried as she stepped of the platform.

The crowd murmured their agreement, and one by one they went up and talked to Madeline.

"Looks like he turned you soft cousin," sneered a voice.

"How are you Draco?" Madeline cried.

Draco stared at Madeline for a moment, and then he hugged her.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It's like how you really love Ginny," Madeline cried, even more tears running down her cheeks.

"Look, I'll be back to talk to you later, but there's a line behind me," Malfoy said before heading over to Harry's casket.

"Hi Ginny," Madeline sniffled.

"How did you know who I was?" Ginny asked.

"I know who my cousins are married to, thank-you very much."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry about Harry," Ginny patted Madeline's arm, and went by Draco.

Molly Weasley came up to Madeline after Arthur Weasley, her husband, stopped giving Madeline his condolence.

"I'm sorry dear about Harry. He was like a son to me. But after he graduated, he just drifted away. I got twelve letters from Harry for a year after Graduation. He sent a letter a month," smiled Mrs.Weasley as she pulled Madeline into a hug.

"Thanks Mrs.Weasley," cried Madeline.

"Anytime dear, oh, who is that little girl behind you?"

"Our daughter, Hermia," Madeline responded, managing to smile.

"She's your daughter? Oh yes, I can tell from the hair and the eyes," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she left for Harry's casket.

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Madeline's parents, and a lot of mourners all talked to Madeline before Hermione came up.

"I'm sorry about Harry, Madeline," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well you should be! You and Ron are the reason why he's not here today," cried Madeline.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked through tears.

"Here. Take it!" yelled Madeline, shoving Harry's letter to her into her hands.

Hermione took the letter and went to Harry's casket with tears streaming down her face. Ron came up to Madeline as she was hastily wiping her eyes. He was also the last one in the line.

"I'm sorry about Harry. He was my best mate," Ron said.

"You _were _his best friend, but you're the reason he's dead right now!" cried Madeline. "Take it!"

Madeline thrust the letter into Ron's hands. Ron looked a little disgruntled, but didn't ask any questions and headed over to Hermione. Madeline went to her daughter, who had wondered off and was currently sucking on her thumb on one of the chairs in the front row, and picked her up. She went to Harry's casket, Hermia sitting on her hip, and looked at her husband.

_He looks so peaceful there, but I wishthat he was still alive,_ thought Madeline. All of a sudden, Madeline saw a piece of parchment clutched in Harry's hand. Holding onto Hermia with one arm, she held out her other one so she could open up Harry's hand. Once she opened his hand she noticed that it was addressed to her.

_Dear Madeline,_

_Do not let anyone read this. I'm going to tell you something very shocking._

_I am _not_ really dead. I'll explain everything to you tonight at our flat. You may still tell Ron and Hermione about my _failed _mission._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Madeline clasped her free hand to her mouth when she finished reading. Hermia looked at her confused.

"What wrong Mummy?" Hermia asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just sad about Daddy," Madeline lied.

"Madeline, may we talk?" Ron asked, tapping Madeline's shoulder.

"I'll only talk to one of you. Who wants me to explain it to them so they explain it to the other?" Madeline asked impatiently.

"I will," Hermione said shyly.

Madeline nodded, and went to sit on one of the chairs. She placed her daughter on her lap. Hermione sat beside her, and looked at Madeline expectantly.

"Can you tell me why you said it was Ron's and mine fault that Harry's dead? And what was Harry's mission he mentioned in this letter?" Hermione asked, holding up the letter.

"Well it starts with his mission. Hermy-baby, sit still," Madeline kindly said because Hermia was squirming.

"Down!" yelled Hermia.

"Fine, hold on will you Ms. Granger? Hermia here needs to go visit my cousin Draco," Madeline said, getting up.

Hermione nodded, and Madeline walked over to Draco, Ginny, and Ron, who were all talking quietly in a circle. She handed Draco Hermia, and returned to her seat.

"Now what was Harry's mission? And was he really Voldemort's right-hand man?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, yes he was. That's actually where I met Harry, I used to be a Death Eater, but once I found out that I was pregnant with Hermia, I stopped. I don't think the Dark Lord cared much though since I was married to Harry. Well enough about me.

"Harry's mission was to simply kill Ron and you if you got in his way," Madeline stated.

"Why would he kill us?" Hermione asked, starting to cry.

"Because the Dark Lord wants Ron dead since he is the most famous Auror since Mad-Eye Moody. So the Dark Lord thought of him as a threat, and wanted him dead. Harry volunteered to do the job,"

"Why would he do that? And how did he die?"

"He wanted to get revenge on you and Ron because you never tried to get in contact with him. And he tried to get in contact with you for a year.

"To answer your question on about how he died, Dumbledore stopped Harry on the night of his mission and killed him."

"What? Dumbledore wouldn't have killed Harry! If anyone killed Harry, it would have been Voldemort!" yelled Hermione.

"No, the Dark Lord did _not _kill Harry, Dumbledore did. I watched _Dumbledore _kill my husband!" cried Madeline.

"Madeline, I'm sorry. It's just that I've known Dumbledore half my life, and he would have never killed anyone. I mean he's been face to face with Voldemort countless times, and he never killed him!" replied Hermione.

"That's because he knows that Voldemort is afraid of him, and Harry wasn't," Madeline retorted.

"He wasn't afraid of Dumbledore?" Madeline nodded. "I never knew that," Hermione said.

"You never knew a lot of things, until you got that letter I gave you from Harry. Like you never knew that Harry loved you, or that he got married, or that he had a daughter, or that he was the right-hand man for Voldemort.

"And you never knew that you drove him to it. I bet you never knew that he loved you until he died. Yes, he did love our daughter with all his heart, but his heart told him that he loved you, and his head told him that he loved me," cried Madeline.

"You're right, I never knew. And I guess that you figured out that I never tried to contact him, neither did Ron. It's true, we didn't want to Harry to know about us, so we ignored his letter, and didn't contact him," cried Hermione.

"I'm glad though that you never answered his owls because then he wouldn't have met me. We wouldn't have got married, or have had a daughter together," Madeline said.

"I guess that's true."

Madeline stood, and walked over to Draco, Ginny, and Ron to collect her daughter. Hermione had followed Madeline, and stood by Ron, trying to wipe away her tears. Once Madeline had her daughter in her arms, she walked over to Draco and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Can you come by tonight Draco? Someone needs to tell the Dark Lord what I have to tell you," Madeline whispered.

Draco nodded before returning to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. After Draco left, Madeline Disapparated back to her flat with Hermia (**A/N:** Can they Disapparate together? Well even if they can't, that's how it's going to be in my story). When they got home, Madeline changed Hermia out of her black outfit and into some regular daytime clothes, and put her to bed since it was Hermia's naptime.

Madeline sat on her couch for nearly an hour when Harry Apparated right in front of her. She jumped off the couch quickly, and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry kissed the top of her head, and Madeline started to speak into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything when I brought you to the flat? And why aren't you dead?" Madeline asked.

"The way you say that, I think that you want me dead still," Harry said, holding Madeline in his arms. Madeline glared at him, and Harry laughed. "I'm only kidding Love. I didn't say anything to you when you brought me back to the flat because I was unconscious. And I'm not dead because I figured out a spell to reflect the _Avada Kedavara,_" Harry said, stroking Madeline's face.

Madeline sighed, and Harry sat down onto the couch, bringing Madeline onto his lap. Harry kissed her, caressing Madeline's cheek as she talked to him.

"So what does the spell do, and how does it work?"

"Well it's like the spells witches used in the 1800's when they were being burned. You put the spell on, and when you get hit with the curse, a burning sensation runs through your body, and you become unconscious. You will be unconscious for two days, and then you'll be up and about again," Harry explained, smiling.

"So basically you wanted Ron and Hermione to know how pissed off you were with them?" Madeline asked.

"Yep. And plus I got to see who would turn up at my funeral, and what they would say about me," Harry said, grinning.

Madeline kissed Harry on the lips, and he gratefully returned it. Just before they were about to get more intimate, Hermia started to cry.

"I'll get her," Harry said, placing Madeline next to him.

Harry got up, and headed upstairs. He quietly headed into Hermia's room, and smiled when Hermia went berserk when she saw him

"Daddy! Daddy! I miss you!" Hermia squealed.

"I missed you too Hermy-baby," Harry said as he picked up his daughter.

"Where you bin?" Hermia asked as Harry took her downstairs.

"I had business to do Hermy-baby," Harry replied, kissing her cheek.

Harry sat back down on the couch beside Madeline, with Hermia on his lap. He sighed, and Madeline titled her head to look at him.

"What is it Harry?" Madeline asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

"Do what?"

"I don't want to _work_ for Voldemort anymore. I mean I guess that's why we had to go into hiding after I left the Order, incase Dumbledore got suspicious. It's also why I had to try to kill my old best friends.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Madeline asked, worried.

"I want to stop doing killings for Voldemort, but I know I can't. So tomorrow I'll visit Voldemort and just _talk_ to him," Harry said, sighing deeply.

"Well I told Draco that he needs to come over tonight, so you can talk to him about it."

"You know that I never thought that I'd be friends with Draco Malfoy. But then I never thought that I would marry a Malfoy, or take killing orders from Voldemort. Now look at me. If you had told me at the beginning of my 7th year the life that I would live after Hogwarts, I wouldn't have believed you."

"What time is it?' Madeline asked, absentmindedly.

"6:01. Why?" Harry replied, looking at his watch.

"Because I'm going to go cook supper," Madeline said, rising from the couch.

"Then Hermy-baby and I will wait and watch the telly," Harry said, reaching for the remote. (**A/N:** Since Harry grew up with the Dursley's (hurrah! Not), he enjoyed having Muggle electronics, so he has a lot of different Muggle technology).

Madeline stared at her husband and daughter sitting there together, laughing at the Television show. She knew that she would soon have to leave them for the next life, but she didn't want to face reality just yet. Once Madeline stopped staring, she headed to the kitchen

"Okay Madeline, what was it that you need to talk about?" Draco yelled as soon as he Apparated.

"Draco, he's alive!" shrieked Madeline as she ran down the stairs.

"Who is?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Harry. Harry's alive! He's not dead!"

At that moment, Harry walked down the stairs. Draco looked shocked.

"How… a-are y-you a-alive?" Draco stuttered.

"Nice to know you're _so_ glad that I'm still alive," Harry smirked,

Hesat on the couch, and motioned for Draco to join him. Harry then told Draco all about the spell he used, and the effect it had. Draco listened closely, and was stunned at what he heard. When Harry was done, Draco just stared at him.

"Oh yeah, and I'm getting tired of _working_ for Voldemort," sighed Harry.

"Like me, you want to leave it all behind you, don't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to do something about it," Harry said with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"I'm not too sure, and besides, if I told you, then Voldemort would know."

"How would he know?"

"Voldemort is best at doing Legilimency, plus he can read my mind the easiest while I'm sleeping if I don't do my Occlumency," Harry explained.

"Good luck with whatever it is you plan on doing Harry. I got to go though, Ginny will be asking where I went," Draco said standing.

"How is Ginny? I haven't seen her since we graduated," Harry replied, also standing.

"She's great! Actually she's a month pregnant," smiled Draco.

"Congratulations!" Harry said.

"Thanks. Bye," and with that, Draco Disapparated.

"Come on Harry, let's go to bed," Madeline said devilishly, pulling Harry up the stairs.

"Frisky tonight, aren't we?" Harry asked when they were in their room.

"Uh-huh. And Hermia's already asleep," Madeline said, starting to kiss Harry.

Harry kissed back happily. Madeline pushed Harry back onto the bed, and kissed Harry passionately.

**A/N: **YAY! Harry isn't dead! Well I couldn't just kill him, now could I?

Once again, please review (love reviews, and flames!)


	3. Chapter 3

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Madeline and Hermia, J.K. Rowling owns all the other characters.

**A/N: **Something shocking happens in this chapter…. Well I think it's shocking. Please R/R (like I always say… Flames are welcome).

Thanks to those few who reviewed:

**Katani Petitedra – **You think it's depressing? Hmm… shrugs shoulders Thanks for saying that I have good plot ideas! You're the first one to say that.

**J.E.R. Potter –** You will see in this chapter (which has more in it then what I showed you) what happens. (Hermione may just show up in the next chapter…)

**Chapter 3:**

"Morning Honey," Harry said when he got downstairs.

"Morning," Madeline replied, kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry walked over to Hermia and picked her up. He hugged her tightly and kissed both of her cheeks. Hermia squealed with delight as Harry did this.

"Down Daddy," squealed Hermia.

"Okay Hermy-baby," and Harry placed Hermia back down.

Harry put some eggs into a frying pan and sat at the table. He grabbed the Daily Prophet and started to read. Madeline took over cooking Harry's breakfast, and looked at him when she wasn't looking at the cooking eggs. She took a plate out of the cabinet, and piled the cooked eggs onto it.

"Your eggs are done sweetie," Madeline said, placing the eggs in front of Harry.

"Thanks," Harry smiled up at Madeline. "Once I'm done breakfast, I have to go in."

"Okay sweetie. And remember that if anything goes wrong, Hermia and I will always love you. Oh, and if anything ever happens to me, I have a tape for Hermia where yours is also," Madeline replied while she fed Hermia some mush out of a jar.

"What would happen to you?" Harry asked.

"Like you said on the night of your _death_, it's just some reassurance," shrugged Madeline.

Harry nodded, though he was frowning, and continued to eat. Soon he was done so he put his dishes into the sink and put the self-cleaning spell on them.

"I'll see you when I get back," Harry said.

"Bye Harry," Madeline said as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Bye-bye Daddy," Hermia waved.

Harry smiled before Disapparating. He Apparated into a dark and damp room, where there was an ugly looking man sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Nice to see you again Potter," a cold, sneering voice said.

"Hello Voldemort," Harry replied.

"It's good to see that you didn't actually die. Many of the Death Eaters who were at the _private family _funeral said that you looked like you were _really_ dead."

"I was only unconscious, Voldemort," Harry replied calmly.

"Potter, if you're unconscious, you would still be breathing. Why weren't you breathing?" Voldemort sneered.

"You knew that Voldemort? But anyways, I was under some sort of hibernation spell that prevented me from breathing. I can't explain it though because I don't know how it works," lied Harry, sounding rather bored.

"Fine! You may go. I shall call if I need you," Voldemort said coldly.

Harry nodded slightly before Disapparating. When Harry got home, he could hearHermia crying somewhere from upstairs. Wondering where Madeline was, Harry ran upstairs looking in each room for Hermia. Once he got to Hermia's room, Hermia came running to Harry.

"Daddy!" cried Hermia.

"What happened?" Harry asked, picking her up.

Hermia pointed to behind her bed. Harry walked over to the bed, with Hermia in his arms.

"Oh my…," Harry gasped, hugging Hermia tightly to him.

On the ground, on the other side of the bed, was Madeline, spread out on the floor. Harry put Hermia on the bed, and then quickly dropped to the floor beside Madeline. He lifted her into his lap and started to stroke her bleach blonde, straight hair.

"Come on Love. Wake up, please," Harry cried.

Harry stood up, lifting Madeline's limp body with him, and placed her onto the bed. Hermia moved over a bit so Harry could also sit down. He sat by Madeline's head, and Hermia climbed into his lap.

"Do you know what happened, Hermy-baby?" Harry asked, wiping his eyes dry.

"Guy in black cloak came in here. Mommy stood in front of me. Green light. Mommy fell. Man pointed wand at me, more green light, but just hit me here," Hermia said, pointing to her stomach.

"May I take a look at you stomach, Hermy-baby?" Harry asked.

Hermia nodded, and lifted her shirt up just past her belly-button. Harry gasped. Right in the middle of her stomach, was a scar in the shape of a heart.

"You can put your shirt down now, Hermy-baby," Harry said as he pulled Hermia's shirt down for her.

Harry picked up Madeline's body, and walked to his bedroom. Hermia followed Harry closely as he placed Madeline on the bed.

"Do you want to go to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Harry asked as he picked Hermia back up.

Hermia squealed with delight as Harry Disapparated to his mother and father-in-laws.

"Voldemort! Where are you?" Harry yelled when he got to Voldemort's hide-out.

"Temper Potter," Voldemort said when he appeared from the shadows.

"Who did that to her?" Harry spat.

"Do what to whom?" Voldemort sneered.

"Who killed Madeline?" shouted Harry.

"Ah. You're lovely, little wife is dead now, is she?"

"Yes, and I know for a fact that a Death Eater killed her."

"Of course. I told Bella to do the honors since she knew that she was going to die soon anyways."

"What? Then why did she try to kill my daughter?"

"Simply because I don't like her," Voldemort grinned.

"You…," Harry said before lunging at Voldemort.

Harry started to punch Voldemort's face repeatedly.

"Going to kill me Potter? Or just beat me up like Muggles do?" Voldemort asked, as he reached for his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled and Voldemort's wand flew across the room.

Harry pointed his own wand at Voldemort's chest. Just before Harry yelled _Avada Kedavara_, half a dozen Death Eaters showed up. Voldemort laughed. Some Death Eaters flung themselves at Harry, but he jumped out of the way before they got to him. Harry S_tupefied _half of the Death Eaters. The other three started to shout spells at Harry while he dodged them.

"_Avada Kedavara!"_ Harry said, pointing his wand at the nearest Death Eater.

The Death Eater immediately collapsed to the ground. Harry then shot more spells at the two remaining Death Eaters. Soon afterward, the two Death Eaters were also crumpled up on the floor.

"Very well Potter. Now try to finish me off," Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Let's duel," Harry sneered.

Voldemort nodded and took his stance. Harry also took his stance and shot the first spell. The duel continued until Harry was knocked to the ground.

"Give up yet Potter?" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Harry's scar.

"You wish," Harry replied, pointing his wand at Voldemort's chest.

"_Avada Ked-_…" Voldemort started, but Harry knocked him off his feet with a swift movement of his foot.

Harry quickly stood up, and stood over Voldemort. He pointed his wand once more at Voldemort's chest.

"Good-bye Voldemort. _Avada Kedavara,"_ yelled Harry, thinking of his love for his daughter.

"AAAHHHH!" Voldemort yelled before his eyes went lifeless.

Harry quickly put a spell on Voldemort's body so his soul couldn't escape and conjured up some enchanted cuffs. He put them onto Voldemort's lifeless wrists, and then he grabbed Voldemort's arm and Disapparated back to his flat. While levitating Voldemort, Harry walked up to the one guest room, and locked Voldemort in there. He then put a charm around the house so no one could Apparate or Disapparate into the flat. Harry went outside and Disapparated once more.

**A/N:** Wow. The third chapter is done! does the happy dance Muahahaha, I killed Madeline… (Sorry, I just had to do that). I know that the 'fighting' scene with Voldie is lame, but I admit that I suck at writing those types of scenes…. Please review or flame, whatever floats your boat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I only own Hermia, J.K. Rowling owns all the other characters.

**A/N: **Yay! The fourth chapter is here! Not that anybody really cares… ' Thanks to those few people who reviewed:

**J.E.A.R. Potter and Katani Petitedra**

**Please Review!!!! Or give me a flame!!! I don't care.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry knocked loudly on the door of a new apartment. He could hear footsteps from the room. Slowly the door opened, and Harry was looking into those cinnamon eyes he hadn't seen for five years.

"Oh my God, Harry what are you doing here? I thought that you were dead," Hermione gasped from her doorway.

"Yes well here I am, and I need your help," Harry said.

"Go away. Ron's not here, and I won't let you kill me," said Hermione with her eyes wide.

"Hermione, I'm not going to kill you or Ron. I just need your help," pleaded Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I've got to go to The Burrow for dinner," Hermione said as she tried to close her door. She managed to close it without any words from Harry, and Harry could hear Hermione locking the door.

"Hermy, if you were _ever_ my best friend, then you would help me. You're the only I know of who _can_ help me. So please, I'm begging you to help me out,"

Slowly Harry could hear the door being unlocked and Hermione slowly opened up the door fully. Hermione sighed and looked Harry in the eye.

"What do you need help with?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my flat," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's arm.

Harry Apparated to the front of his house, and he was still holding Hermione's arm. He ran up the steps to his front door, Hermione right behind him-though she seemed a bit reluctant-, and Harry unlocked the door.

"This is a big place for only three people," Hermione commented as Harry led her upstairs.

"Correction, two people," Harry said, stopping in front of the locked door.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain when you're done," Harry replied, unlocking the door.

"Ok. Now what exactly do u want me to do?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I want you to place a charm on this room only so no-one can Apparate or Disapparate into or out of it."

"Anything else?"

"Can you make this wall-" Harry put his hand on the wall by the door. "-two-way? So I can see into it by tapping it with my wand?"

"Sure. I'll do the Apparation-Disapparation spell right now."

Harry nodded and opened the door. He came back out carrying Voldemort's body carelessly.

"Is that…?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes. This is old Voldie. Now please work your magic inside that room so I can take the lift off of my house," Harry said.

"You know how to do the spell?" Hermione asked anger in her voice.

"Only on large areas. Oh, can you also make the room so no magic can be used in there?" Harry asked.

"I'll try my best," Hermione said and she disappeared into the room.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione came back out the room.

"All done," Hermione said looking at her watch. "Oh dear. I'm really late for dinner with the Weasley's.

"Why don't you send a letter with Zeus?" Harry suggested, dragging Voldemort's body back into the room.

Hermione gave Harry a look of confusion when he came back out. Harry sighed.

"Zeus, Madeline's owl," Harry said as he magically locked the door.

"Ok. But what will I do for dinner myself?" Hermione said as she followed Harry downstairs.

"Well I can go pick up Hermia right now, while you write your letter, then I can cook something up," Harry said, shrugging.

Hermione sighed then nodded. Harry took off the Apparation-Disapparation spell, and Disapparated himself. He soon reappeared with Hermia in his arms, just as Zeus flew off with Hermione's letter to Ron.

"If you would follow me into the kitchen," Harry said walking off with his daughter still in his arms.

They went downstairs into the kitchen, and Harry placed Hermia onto the counter. Then Harry turned to Hermione.

"Do you want anything particular Hermy?" Harry asked.

"How about pasta? I haven't had pasta in a while," Hermione replied.

"Pasta Daddy, pasta!" Hermia giggled.

"Yes Hermy-baby. We're having pasta. Just you, me, and Hermione right there," Harry said, pointing to Hermione.

"Harry, where's Madeline?" Hermione asked.

"That's actually why Voldie is supposedly dead," Harry answered, gulping.

"Can you start from the beginning? And when I mean beginning, I mean why you're not dead."

"Ok. I'm not dead because when my mother put her love and protection into me, I found out that it's a spell where the person with the spell inside him or her, only them and their children can use so they can't be harmed by _Avara Kedavara_. But there is a side effect though. After the curse hits you, you will be put into a body cast and unconscious but you won't appear to be breathing.

"Now that leaves why Voldie is some what dead. I came home this morning to find Madeline dead, and Hermia crying with a scar on her stomach," said Harry as he stirred the cooking noodles. "Voldemort sent someone to kill them."

"What? Let me get this straight. You will never be killed by _Avara Kedavara_, Voldemort is _supposedly_ dead, Madeline is dead and Hermia has a scar?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," was all Harry replied with as he took his daughter off the counter.

"Do you wanna see it?" Hermia asked, running to Hermione.

"Sure," Hermione replied sweetly.

Hermia lifted up her shirt just enough so it revealed her scar. Hermione just stared at the heart-shaped scar before she came back to her senses.

"Do you think she got hit with the spell as well?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry.

"Yes I do. And I think she's not unconscious because the first time you're hit with it you just end up with a scar," Harry replied as her went over to his daughter.

Once Harry reached her, he started to tickle her. Hermia went crazy. She started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Daddy s-stop!" giggled Hermia.

"Ok my little Hermy-baby. But can I tickle you just a bit more?" Harry asked stopping.

Hermia shook her head and ran to her little chair by the table. Harry laughed and went back to the cooking noodles and sauce. He then grabbed some plates and served the now loaded plates to Hermia and Hermione.

"Eat up," Harry said as he sat down himself.

They sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the meal before Hermione spoke.

"Harry, this is really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well I always had to cook for the Dursley's so I learned how to cook by doing that, but this is Madeline's secret recipe that I used," Harry said with a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said putting her hand on Harry's.

"It's ok. I always manage to survive when someone I love or care for dies or leaves me," Harry said as he started to eat again.

"How many years were you together? I mean married?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

"Four years on February 14," Harry replied.

"So your anniversary would be next Friday?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," Harry said as he put his plate into the sink.

"So how old are you Hermia?" Hermione asked, looking at Hermia.

"Um… seven!" Hermia said, holding up five little fingers.

"Hermy-baby, if you're seven that means that I would have been in school still when you became my daughter," Harry said, picking up his daughter and her dishes. "She'll be three on August 7th."

"Well how many kids could you have had while we were at Hogwarts, Harry?" Hermione asked devilishly.

"Three during school, and seventeen after," Harry said as he put Hermia down so she could go play.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "So you've had it twenty times with somebody else then Madeline?"

"Not including Madeline, I've done it with twenty _different_ women, all of whom who were very meaningful to me," Harry replied as he magically cleaned the dishes.

"Oooo, Mr. Potter. All within a year. Lovely," teased Hermione.

"What about you? Oh wait, never mind. You've only ever dated Ron," Harry teased back.

"For your information, Ron and I have broken up numerous times since we got together. So I figure minus Ron, I've slept with five different guys," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"So you've only broke up five times?"

"No. More then that, more like a hundred times," laughed Hermione.

"Speaking of Ron's and yours relationship, when's the wedding?" Harry asked as he handed Hermione a butter beer.

"Thanks," Hermione said taking the butter beer. "Oh geeze, I forgot all about the wedding! I'll have to ask Ron if we can postpone it."

"Why do you need to postpone it?" Harry asked, sipping his butter beer.

"Well I'm going to help you get over Madeline's death like I helped you over Sirius's death. And in order to do that, I will need more time to organize the wedding," Hermione explained.

"Ok. So you're going to go talk to Ron now?" Harry asked, finishing his butter beer.

"I guess I should, considering that it is 8:30," Hermione said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

Hermione stood from the table, and so did Harry. She then walked over to Harry and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for dinner," Hermione said.

"Well it's the least I could do since you helped me," Harry said as they walked into the room where Hermia was. "Oh, and please don't tell anyone that I'm still alive. I'm not ready to be headline news again."

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Hermia," added Hermione.

Hermia just waved as Hermione Disapparated. Harry then picked up his daughter, and went to his room with her.

"What do you suppose we do with Mummy, Hermy-baby?" Harry asked as he put Hermia on the bed by Madeline's body.

"Dunno Daddy," Hermia giggled.

"You do know that Mummy is in a deep sleep and won't wake up, don't you?" Harry asked as he conjured up a casket.

Hermia had a sad look on her face and she started to cry. Harry rushed over to Hermia and picked her up.

"I'm sorry Hermy-baby. Daddy's here, Daddy's here," Harry said soothingly.

Hermia's cries subsided as she clung to her father. Harry sat on the bed and rocked back and forth with Hermia still clinging to him. He looked up then looked clock.

"Time for bed my little Hermy-baby," Harry said as he stood back up.

Harry to Hermia to her room. He changed her into her pajamas, and tucked her into bed.

"Good-night Hermy-baby," Harry said, kissing Hermia's forehead.

"Night-night Daddy," Hermia said, closing her eyes.

Harry turned the light out in Hermia's room and headed back to his own room. Once Harry was in his room, he picked up Madeline's limp body, and placed it into the casket he conjured up earlier. He decided to go to bed early, so he changed out of his clothes, and climbed into bed.

**A/N:** Well that was the fourth chapter, what did everyone think? Looks into an empty room where readers are supposed to be Humph. O well, if there are readers in there under an invisibility cloak, review please.

This might be the last the last chapter for this story for awhile. I might be starting a new story soon. Please don't hate me if I don't update this one for awhile. Hehe.

OH, by the way, I know that it's a bit weird how Hermione and Harry are acting towards each other, but all shall be explained in a couple of chapters from here :-D.


	5. Chapter 5

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all the characters except Hermia Potter- I own her.

**A/N:** I know that I said that the last chapter might be the last one for a while, but I decided that I'm going to keep going for a bit longer. Please R&R. Thanks to those who reviewed:

**a hopeful writer-** Harry does feel REALLY depressed, on the inside, I just can't write about that type of pain and loss and plus Harry just doesn't want others to know how he really feels. He is also acting all happy because the woman he really loves is back in his life.

**foxxy-chicca911-** I am glad to hear that you love this story. I probably won't be done it for a long time. Currently I only have eight complete chapters done on paper, and it's not even close to being done. I just have to get around to typing them all out. :D And I will take a look at Muse To My Ears when I've finished writing out this chapter.

**A Scottish Elf- **Nice to hear that you think it's great!

On with Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5**

"Harry!" cried Hermione once she Apparated into Harry's flat.

"Shh. Hermia's sleeping," Harry said as he came down the stairs from his room. "What?"

"Were you sleeping?" Hermione asked as she wiped her eyes.

Harry looked down and noticed that he was only in his boxers. "No. I was just lying down and thinking. What's wrong?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried as she flung herself onto Harry.

Harry patted Hermione's back lightly as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen and I'll make you some tea. Then you can tell me what happened," Harry said as he directed Hermione to the kitchen.

Hermione nodded slightly and sat at the table. Harry poured water into two cups and added the tea mixture. He then magically heated their tea and sat beside Hermione as he gave her the tea cup.

"Thanks. I need this," Hermione said as she took a sip of her tea.

"No problem. Now what is it that's making you cry?" Harry asked.

"It's Ron."

"What did he do?" Harry asked as he took her hand in his.

"He broke up with me!"

"Why?"

"When I told him that I wanted to postpone the wedding, he blew up at me and told me never to contact him or any of the Weasley's again!" Hermione cried even louder.

"Shh. Calm down. Now what exactly did you tell him?" asked Harry as he squeezed Hermione's hand tighter.

"I told him sob that I wanted to sob postpone the wedding so I could sob help a friend after one of their sob loved ones died. I also told him that if we hold the sob wedding of a bit, then we could have more sob time to plan. But he told me to get out of his face."

"That's a stupid reason to break up with you."

"I sob know!"

"But you also said that you two broke up many times before, so why is this any different?" Harry asked.

"I'm sob normally the one to sob breaks it up. The four times that Ron did, sob we didn't get back together for three months!" Hermione wailed.

"Shh. It'll be okay, I'm here for you," Harry said, getting up and wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Thanks Harry, I needed to hear that," Hermione said, wiping her puffy eyes on her shirt. "Look at me! Here I am, the one who is _supposed_ to be supporting you in your time of need, yet here you are supporting _me_ after my break-up."

"What are friends for?"

"Well we haven't exactly been talking the past few years," Hermione said, pulling away from Harry's arm so she could look into his eyes. "And I'm _really_ sorry fro putting you through that pain."

"Hey, you didn't know right?"

"I didn't, but I should have known. We were best friends so I should have been able to see that there was something wrong."

"Don-" Harry started but was cut off by Hermione's fingers to his lips.

"Shh, don't talk," Hermione whispered before placing her lips on Harry's.

They sat there for a moment, savoring the other's lips. Harry pulled away and Hermione looked at him.

"Where'd that come from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!" cried Hermione.

"Shh," Harry whispered as he hugged Hermione. "Don't worry, you did nothing wrong. I actually enjoyed it."

Hermione managed a small smile. "I guess that that was from years of emotion being set free."

Harry and Hermione just stayed hugging each other for a few minutes until Hermione pulled away so she could look at Harry.

_God she looks so beautiful just sitting there staring at me,_ thought Harry. Hermione lent in once more and kissed Harry. Harry cupped Hermione's face in his hands. The kiss lasted a little longer, and Harry could feel electricity flow through him.

"Wow," Hermione whispered when they separated for breath.

"Did you feel that too?" Harry whispered back.

Hermione nodded and lent in once more for yet _another_ kiss. Once again they felt electricity flow through them. Harry reluctantly pulled away.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked back.

"Well I just thought that since you and Ron share an apartment, and I doubt you'll want to be going back there in a while, that you might be staying somewhere else."

"You're right, I won't be. I guess I'll get a room at the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione sighed as she got up from her chair.

"Wait Hermy," Harry grabbed Hermione's arm as he stood. "You can stay here. I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to do this," Hermione said.

"It's not a problem. And besides, I don't think that I'd be able to sleep anyways, too many memories of Madeline. So you're going to be staying here," Harry said.

"All right," Hermione said, giving up.

"Great! Now follow me and I'll show where my room is," Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He led Hermione down the hallway to his room. Harry stopped outside of a closed door and opened it.

"Here is where you will be sleeping," Harry said, stepping inside his bedroom.

Hermione also walked into the room and sat on the bed. She grinned and lied down. Harry went to the closet, pulled out some extra blankets, and grabbed some clothes for the morning. He headed to the door and put on a forced grin.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Harry said.

"Of course. 'Night Harry," Hermione whispered into the dark as Harry turned off the lights.

"'Night Hermy," Harry whispered back.

Harry left the room and closed the door behind him. He went downstairs and laid out the blankets. Using one of the couch's pillows, Harry lied down himself and soon he feel into a sleep filled with dreams of Madeline.

**A/N: **Well that was the fifth chapter! I hope people will Review! Poor Harry, dreaming of Madeline. Aw. Meh, that was shorter then most of my chapters, oh well. Hmm… should I put up the sixth chapter soon, or in a REALLY long time? (Strokes nose) I'll let you (the readers) decide :D .


	6. Chapter 6

**After Hogwarts:**

**Disclaimer:** I own Hermia, Madeline, and Geri and Henry Calsa. J.K. Rowling owns everybody else. Disney owns The Little Mermaid.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. I would have had this up sooner, but I've had a lot of homework lately. Stupid teachers giving us so much homework before Christmas break…Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

When Harry woke up the next morning, the last thing he remembered dreaming about was Hermione. He remembered falling asleep thinking about Madeline, but he couldn't remember when he started to dream about Hermione. He knew that he _should_ be thinking about Madeline after her death, but he kind of enjoyed that dream he was having about Hermione (**A/N:** You can make up your own dreams that Harry could have about Hermione). Harry sighed, ran his hand through his hair, grabbed his clothes, and headed upstairs to the bathroom. About ten minutes later, Harry got out of the shower and was about to head downstairs when Hermia's cries filled the house so he headed to Hermia's room.

"Come here Hermy-baby," Harry said as he picked up Hermia. "Let's go downstairs."

Hermia nodded and Harry headed downstairs. When they got downstairs, Hermione was already cooking breakfast. She smiled as Harry sat Hermia in her seat.

"When did you get up Hermione?" Harry asked.

"When you got in the shower, the sound of water wakened me," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, you really don't have to do that, you're our guest, let me cook," Harry said, taking the frying pan from Hermione.

"Harry, let me cook please! Just letting me stay here is enough, at least let me do the cooking," Hermione said, trying to take the pan from Harry.

"Listen, go sit down and talk to Hermia about something while I finish making you both breakfast," Harry said as he guided Hermione to a seat.

Hermione gave Harry a disapproving look before turning to Hermia. Harry grinned and turned towards the oven to finish making the pancakes Hermione had started to make.

"So Hermy, what do you do for a living?" Harry asked as he kept an eye on the cooking pancakes.

"Uh, actually right now I'm going to Oxford for my degree," Hermione said.

"Oh. That's cool," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded and silence fell over the two. Hermia's chatter was going on and on and was the only noise in the house being made. Harry took the pancakes off the frying pan, handed a plate to both Hermione and Hermia, and then sat down himself.

"I think I'll go into Auror training once the truth comes out about me being alive and Voldie being dead," Harry said. "That is if little old Voldie didn't know about the spell."

"Well I hope he really is dead," Hermione said, looking up from her breakfast. "So the Wizard and Muggle words can finally have peace."

"Uh-huh. Hermione?" Harry asked and Hermione looked up at him. "How can you trust me again so easily? I mean, I disappear from your life and when I return it's because everyone thinks that I'm dead. Then I turn up at your apartment building alive and well, _and_ you knew that I killed people for Voldemort_ and_ I was supposed to kill you and Ron."

"Well Harry, I believe it's because I was, and am, so relieved that you're alive and not dead. You also lured me out of my flat because you said those seven little words-'_If you were _ever_ my best friend…_'" Hermione placed a hand over Harry's. "I also believe it's because now I have another chance with you, for _us_ to be together."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "You loved Ron, you _always_ have."

"_NO!_ I _never_ loved Ron! Sure I might have had a friendly crush on him, but you always had my heart. Why do you think I broke up with him so many times?"

"Then why didn't-" Harry was cut off by Hermia pulling on his shirt.

"Done Daddy," Hermia said, looking up at Harry with her great, big emerald eyes.

"Okay Hermy-baby. Just leave you plate and go play in your room or in the living room," Harry sweetly told his daughter.

Hermia nodded and bounced out of the room-literally. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about you and Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, I had loved you for a long time and I didn't believe you'd ever love me back. Ron was there and he liked me, you were going out with Ginny during the summer before our 7th year so naturally I turned to Ron. You were also going out with Lavender before Ginny, and Cho before Lavender."

"I only went out with Lavender and Ginny because I wanted to hide my feelings for you and from everyone, _including_ myself!" Harry exclaimed. "And the time with Cho, which was only _one_ date, I didn't like you like that, or maybe I did, I just didn't know it then."

"Oh great Merlin's ghost, we really messed this up, didn't we?" Hermione cried out.

"I think we did, but now we can be together," Harry said in a calming voice.

Hermione looked up at Harry with her great, sad chocolate brown eyes. She looked as if she had been crying, even though a single tear never escaped to roll down her cheeks. Harry cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her lips tenderly. Their lips were only together for a short while when Harry pulled away, tempting Hermione.

"I've got to clean the dishes," Harry said, rising from the table. "Then I think you have to go to class and I have to talk to Madeline's parents and Draco about funeral arrangements for Madeline."

"Since when are you friends with a Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Since I _joined_ Voldemort and married Madeline. Yes Madeline and Draco were really close."

"How exactly were they related?"

"Affair, one of Lucious's cousins had had an affair with Madeline's mum, got her pregnant, and then she had Madeline," Harry said as he finished cleaning the dishes.

"Didn't Madeline's mum get married though?"

"Yes, Geri met Henry and they immediately fell for each other. Henry wanted to be there for Geri while she was pregnant with Madeline, she was thrilled and they were soon married. Then Madeline went looking for her biological father since none of her parents' family had blonde hair, so she figured that Henry wasn't her real father. She asked her mum and Geri told her everything. So Madeline looked for him and she found the Malfoy's. Soon afterwards, Draco and Madeline met up and they became close. When I _joined_ Voldemort, Draco was the only one I knew so I hung around with him and Voldie. Draco introduced me to Madeline and you know the rest," Harry sighed. "Now shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Yes, bye. I'll see you later," Hermione then Disapparated.

Harry left his spot from the sink, and went into the living room. In here, Hermia was lying on the ground, sucking her thumb, and watching T.V. Hermia didn't even notice Harry come in, and Harry smiled to himself. He snuck up behind Hermia and started to tickle her.

"N-no!" squealed Hermia.

"Okay," Harry abruptly stopped. "How about we get you changed, then we'll head over to your grandparents'?"

Hermia nodded enthusiastically, and Harry picked her up. Harry took Hermia up to her room, and quickly changed her out of her pajamas and into some day-time clothes. Once Hermia was changed, Harry Disapparated to Madeline's parents' house with Hermia in his arms. When Harry Apparated, he was facing a red-eye Geri Calsa. Harry put Hermia down and she ran to her grandmother's outstretched arms.

"How you holding up Geri?" Harry asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking over to Geri and Hermia.

"Not to well Harry. Since you told me about M-Madeline yesterday, I haven't been able to stop crying," Geri cried. "I mean she was my only child, and damn You-Know-Who had to kill her. Damn him! I knew she should have never joined him!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Geri, and patted her back.

"Shh. It'll be okay. You'll get through this. Henry, Draco and I are all here for you," Harry murmured.

"I know," Geri nodded and pulled away from Harry with Hermia still in her arms.

Geri guided Harry into the kitchen, placed Hermia down, and started to make some tea. Harry got cups out, placed them onto the counter and sat down. The tea kettle went off, and Geri poured both Harry and her some tea, and then she sat down herself.

"So what do you think we should do for Madeline's funeral?" Harry asked after he took a sip of his tea.

"Well I was thinking that you should be Speaker," Geri replied.

"No Geri. I couldn't take that from you. You should be the one to talk about Madeline's life," Harry protested.

"Okay Harry, I'll be Speaker," Geri said, smiling sadly.

For the next two hours, Harry and Geri talked about Madeline's funeral arrangements, and then Harry stood from his chair.

"Well since we covered everything, I guess Hermia and I should be heading back," Harry said, picking Hermia up from her spot on the floor. "We'll see you at the funeral. Make sure to say 'hi' to Henry for us."

"Of course Harry. Bye Hermia," Geri said.

Hermia waved before Harry Disapparated back to their flat.

"So what do you think we should do for the rest of the day Hermy-baby?" Harry asked as he put Hermia down.

Hermia just shrugged and Harry sighed.

"Well how about we watch a movie before lunch?" Harry asked. Hermia nodded. "Okay, you go pick a movie, and then when I'm done checking Voldie, I'll set up the video."

Hermia nodded, and ran towards the living room. Harry grinned and head upstairs. When he reached the room when where Voldemort was kept, Harry tapped the wall with his wand, and he could see that Voldemort was in the same place that he left him. After Harry tapped the wall again, and went back downstairs into the living room.

"This one Daddy, this one," Hermia said, running up to Harry, and showed him a movie.

"So you want to watch The Little Mermaid do you?" Harry asked as he took the movie from Hermia.

Hermia nodded enthusiastically and Harry put the movie into the DVD player. Harry walked over to the couch, sat down, and Hermia ran over to the couch where Harry was. She climbed onto the couch and cuddled up next to her father. For about the next hour and a half, Harry and Hermia sat watching the movie. Once the movie was done, Harry turned it off and went into the kitchen. Hermia followed Harry to the kitchen and sat in her seat. Harry made a small lunch for Hermia and himself and set part of the meal in front of Hermia.

After finishing his lunch, Harry cleaned up the dishes and picked Hermia up.

"Do you think I should see if Draco can come over?" Harry asked Hermia.

Hermia nodded and smiled in return. Harry pulled out a mirror and flipped it open.

"Draco!" Harry yelled into the mirror.

The image of Draco appeared in Harry's mirror (**A/N:** No, these aren't the mirrors Sirius gave Harry in his fifth year).

"What?" Draco practically yelled into the mirror.

"Can you come over? You need to know some things," Harry replied, trying to keep the mirror out of Hermia's reach.

"Okay. I'll be right over," Draco said some what joyfully.

Draco's image disappeared from Harry's mirror, and Harry put the mirror into his pocket. Seconds later, Draco appeared in front of Harry and Hermia.

"So what did you have to discuss with me?" Draco asked.

"Follow me, and I'll show you," Harry said, leading Draco to the stairs. "Why did you seem so happy when I asked you to come over?"

"Ginny is having one of those days where she wants one thing one moment, then something else the next," Draco replied.

"Ah, I see. I remember those days," Harry chuckled as he tapped the wall.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked into the room. His face got even paler then its normal skin tone.

"Is t-that –?" Draco started.

"Yeah, it's our friend Voldemort," Harry said without much enthusiasm.

"Well is he dead?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to wait until tomorrow to see."

Draco had a confused look on his face and Harry explained the theory that he had. Once Harry finished, Draco nodded.

"Oh," was all Draco could say.

"So if he really is dead, I'll call you tomorrow to tell you to bring an Auror or somebody. Okay?" Harry asked, tapping the mirror/wall so it went back to being a wall.

"Okay. Was there anything else you needed to discuss?" Draco asked, following Harry down the stairs.

"Actually yes, there was. Madeline was killed yesterday, that's why Voldie is dead, and Geri will be the Speaker at her funeral," Harry said sadly. "Here's a list of the mourners invited," Harry took a piece of parchment off his fridge and handed it to Draco.

Draco looked it over and did a semi-nod to Harry. "I can't believe Madeline was killed… I don't think you missed anybody," Draco handed the parchment back to Harry. "Well I have to head back home, like I said before, Ginny's in one of her craving moods."

"That's a bit early don't you think? Madeline's cravings with Hermy-baby here didn't start until her first trimester was finished," Harry replied, shaking Hermia gently in his arms. Hermia started to giggle.

"Yes, but I guess all pregnancies are different. So tell me whether You-Know-Who is really dead or not," Draco said before Disapparated.

"Say Voldemort!" Harry yelled after Draco.

**A/N: **Well that was the sixth chapter, what did everyone think? Please Review or give me a Flame, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** I own Hermia, Madeline, Geri, and Henry. J.K. Rowling owns all the other characters.

**A/N: (A/N revised!)** Thanks to **A Scottish Elf **and **Draco-FutureBF**, the only two to review my last chapter. Oh yes, and I must say this, I put something about **'Mione (me) Weasley** on the tenth chapter because I thought she reviewed the ninth chapter, but she reviewed the sixth chapter. Please R&R (or give me a Flame).

**Chapter 7**

"Harry, I'm home!" Hermione exclaimed as she Apparated into the living room where Harry and Hermia were seated.

"Hey," Harry replied, standing from the couch.

"So what did you and Hermia do today while I was at school?" Hermione asked, hugging Harry and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"We talked to Geri, Draco, and watched a movie," Harry answered.

"Interesting. Anything educational?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"If you count learning how not to trust an evil witch who lives under the ocean and wants your voice educational, then yes we did," Harry replied, grinning sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head and swatted Harry's arm playfully. Harry laughed, causing Hermione to start laughing.

"When you said that you were home, were you implying that you're moving in?" Harry asked, leading Hermione to the couch.

"Well I thought that since you invited me to stay, that it was some what indefinitely," Hermione replied, putting on a sad face.

"Oh Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. Of course you can stay longer," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione said, a smile creeping across her face.

"So do you have you clothes from Ron and yours apartment?"

"No, I tried to get them earlier, but Ron wouldn't let me in. His door was like that one door that we couldn't open in the Department of Mysteries, and the Apparation wards were up against me. I know I could have got in, but I just couldn't think since I was depressed."

"Watch Hermia for me, and I'll go get your stuff for you," Harry said before Disapparating.

When Harry got to Ron's apartment, he noticed that the door was indeed like the one door from the Department of Mysteries. _How did Ron learn to do this?_ Harry asked himself. _I'll find that out later._ Harry Disapparated and landed in Ron's apartment. _You'd think he would have put the wards up so only he could get in or at least the rest of the Weasley's, but to let me in? I mean I was supposed to have killed him. Maybe it's because I am _supposed_ to _be_ dead…_Harry thought.

Harry went in search of Hermione's room and stumbled across what he supposed was some what of a mini library. He looked at the titles grabbed all the ones that looked like Hermione's (which were most of them), conjured up a duffel bag, and placed the books in there. After finding Ron's room (which was a _total_ mess), he found Hermione's room. Using _Accio_, and his hands, Harry got all of Hermione's things into bags in a couple of minutes. Searching the rest of the apartment, Harry only found a few more things of Hermione's. Gathering all of the bags, Harry Disapparated out of Ron's flat just as the door was being opened.

Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, flew threw an open window and dropped a Howler by Hermione's feet. He crashed into Harry and Harry caught hi, laughing.

"Ron still has good old Pig then?" Harry asked, letting pig fly back up.

"Yes, he's getting old though. What about Hedwig?" Hermione asked, carefully opening the Howler.

Just as Harry was about to reply, Ron's voice filled the house.

'HERMIONE, HOW _DARE_ YOU SNEAK INTO MY FLAT TO RETRIEVE YOUR THINGS? YOU COULD HAVE GOT A FAMILY MEMBER OF YOURS TO GET YOUR THINGS FROM ME, BUT TO DISABLE MY APPARATION WARDS SO YOU COULD GET IN OR TO EVEN SOMEHOW FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET RID OF THE CHARM ON MY DOOR IS ANOTHER THING! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU HERMIONE! AND WHAT I SAID LAST NIGHT STILL STANDS; I _NEVER_ WANT YOU TO CONTACT ME OR ANY OF MY FAMILY AGAIN!'

The Howler shred itself up, and Hermione was in silent tears. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and tried to calm her down as she cried on his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm going to send Ron a letter letting him know that I got you stuff. Okay?" Harry asked, stroking Hermione's hair.

Hermione nodded into Harry's shoulder. Harry let go of Hermione and headed off to his den, Pigwidgeon following. Sitting down, Harry took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. Carrying a sleeping Hermia, Hermione stood beside Harry as he wrote.

"She's asleep, should I put her in her bed Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes and if you can, change her too please," Harry whispered back.

Hermione nodded and left Harry's den. Harry got back to the letter and was finished in a few moments.

_Ron, _

_Don't blow up at Hermione for something I did. That's right; I took Hermione's stuff from your flat. You may wonder how I, a mere spirit _coughcough_ can take a human's possession. Well that is for me to know, and for you to figure out._

_Give poor Hermione a break. You guys just broke up (and I believe that it is for good this time), I died (though I know that you don't care about that), one of her friends are going through a tough time, yet you give her hell for helping them. _

_What does Mrs. Weasley think about that Ron? Remember, you had your chances with Hermione, now you lost her – for good._

_Harry Potter_

Harry put a curse on the letter and tied it to Pigwidgeon's leg. Pig took off, and Harry went to go look for Hermione. He checked in on Hermia really quickly, and then headed to his room. Hermione was on top of the blankets in her pajamas, reading a book.

"Thanks Harry for getting my things from Ron's flat," Hermione said, indicating her book.

"It was no problem Hermione," Harry said. "I'll see you in the morning; I'm heading off to bed."

"'Night Harry," Hermione said.

"'Night," Harry said before leaving the room.

He headed down the stairs to the living room, set out the blanket, put down the pillows, and laid down on the couch. After a lot of tossing and turning, Harry finally managed to fall asleep.

(**A/N: Hmm… should I end the chapter here? Or keep going? I think I'll keep going, it would be a short chapter otherwise.)**

When Harry got up in the morning, he quickly jumped into the shower, and then headed to the room where he kept Voldemort. Luckily Voldemort's body was still lying motionless in the same spot where it had been the previous day. Harry sighed in relief as he headed to Hermia's room to check in on her. Apparently Hermia heard him moving around the house, because when Harry got to her room, she giggled and hid on the other side of her bed. Harry smiled to himself, lent over Hermia's bed, and picked Hermia up.

"What are you doing up so early Hermy-baby? It's Saturday!" Harry exclaimed, tickling Hermia after he put her on her bed.

"You noisy Daddy," Hermia giggled.

"So I woke you up, did I?" Harry asked, and Hermia nodded. "Why don't you go jump on my bed and wake Hermione up?"

"Otay," Hermia replied, grinning devilishly and running out of the room.

Harry chuckled to himself and headed to the kitchen. He was almost done making breakfast when a very tired looking Hermione came in while cradling a giggling Hermia.

"I can only guess that you put her up to waking me up," Hermione said, glaring at Harry as she put Hermia down.

"Yes I did because I thought that you might like breakfast," Harry replied, giving Hermia her plate. "Did you want any?"

"Yes," Hermione said, taking a plate from Harry.

They both sat at the table when an owl flew in through the open window with the _Daily Prophet_. Harry took the paper and paid the owl. The owl took off, and Harry started to read the paper. A little while later - when Harry finished reading the paper and his breakfast - Draco Apparated before all of them.

"Morning Harry, mate," Draco exclaimed, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and sitting down.

Hermione coughed and rose from the table, taking her plate with her. Draco looked up at Hermione as if just noticing that she was there.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Draco spat.

"Now Draco, I can't let you talk to my guests like that. Hermione is staying here indefinitely, so be nice," Harry said before Hermione could reply.

"You caused Ron a lot of pain and with Ron in pain, my wife is in pain. And when my wife is in pain, I like to kill the source," Draco said, rising from his chair and pointing his wand at Hermione.

Hermione gasped and Harry stood so he was in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, take Hermia to her room, change her, then play with her while I talk to our _dear_Draco," Hermione nodded, grabbed Hermia and left the room. Harry cleared his throat. "Draco, put the wand down so we can talk."

Draco nodded, lowered his wand and looked at Harry. "Why is the Mudblood living here?"

"Draco, don't call Hermione a Mudblood, I can't tolerate that word. She is living here because Ron broke up with her and she needs a place to stay at," Harry calmly replied.

"How does she know that you're alive?" Draco asked.

"I asked her to help me with keeping Voldie's room magic-proof. At first she was a bit frightened, but I lured her out of her apartment," Harry simply stated.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Draco, believe me when I say that I've always loved Hermione, but I can't be with her in a relationship until I'm over Madeline's death, and she's over Ron's and hers break-up."

"Good because if you were just going to jump into a relationship with Hermione so soon after my cousin's death, I'd have to hex you."

"No, I could never disrespect Madeline's memory like that," Harry said.

"Okay, that's good to hear," Draco said, nodding. "So is You-Know-Who dead or alive?"

"Well when I checked on him earlier this morning, he was still _dead_. But lets go check on him now," Harry said, leaving the kitchen.

Draco followed Harry as he walked upstairs. For the second time that morning, Harry tapped the wall to reveal Voldemort's _dead_ body. Voldemort's body still looked lifeless so Harry tapped the wall once more.

"Well I think he's dead. Should I get some Aurors to come over?" Draco asked as Harry and he made their way back down to the kitchen.

"No not yet. But I'll let you know later when you can bring the Aurors by. I want to make sure that Hermia and Hermione aren't here," Harry replied, sighing.

"I think I should go and you can tell Granger what's happening," Draco said. "Bye."

"Bye," Harry said, just as Draco Disapparated.

Harry walked back upstairs and headed to Hermia's room where Hermione and Hermia sat, playing with Hermia's toys. Hermione looked up at Harry and glared.

"Hermione, what's up? Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked, sitting down beside Hermione and taking her hand in his.

Hermione pulled her hand out of Harry's hands left Hermia's room.

"Hermia stay here and keep playing. I'll be back in a bit," Harry said, also leaving Hermia's room.

Harry looked in his room to find Hermione changing. He closed his eyes and sat on his bed.

"Hermione, what did I do?" Harry asked.

"Harry, look at me," when Harry didn't open his eyes, Hermione sighed. "Don't worry, I'm changed," Harry then opened his eyes and locked them with Hermione's. "How could you act so calm when _Malfoy_ insulted me? Why didn't you do anything?"

"Hermione, I told Draco not to insult you. Besides, he couldn't have killed you," Harry said, wrapping Hermione into a hug.

"Why not? You wouldn't have stopped him!" Hermione cried.

"Yes I would have! But he couldn't have killed you since Voldemort didn't command him to kill you."

"What does Voldemort have to do with anything?"

"When you're a Death Eater, you can only kill on Voldemort's command. If you're not a Death Eater, then you can kill whom you want to," Harry explained.

Hermione nodded her understanding and stayed in Harry's arms for a few more minutes.

"I'm going to let Aurors know that I'm alive and Voldemort is dead today. Well actually Draco's telling them," Harry said, breaking the silence. "So I want you to take Hermia to Geri and Henry's flat, and then go and see your parents."

"Why do you want me to go see my parents?" Hermione asked, pulling away from Harry.

"Because Ron's most likely to come, since he _is_ the best Auror and he'll probably go to your parents' to find you to tell you that I'm alive."

"Ron won't come looking for me," Hermione said.

"When it's something as big as finding out that your best friend from school is actually alive, you want to tell others." Harry said.

"As much as I hate admit it, you're right Harry," Hermione said, frowning.

Harry saw the look on Hermione's face, and started to laugh. Hermione started to laugh too. Hermia came running into Harry's room, trying to see what was so funny.

"Daddy, what funny?" Hermia asked.

Harry picked Hermia up and placed her on his bed and tried to calm his laughter. This only made him laugh more.

"Nothing Hermy-baby," Harry finally managed.

Hermia started to pout, but Harry started to tickle her. Hermione joined in and Hermia's laughs filled the room. When Harry and Hermione stopped tickling Hermia, Harry faced Hermia.

"Hermy-baby, how would you like it if Hermione took you to a movie while I clean up the house?" Harry asked his daughter.

"Fun, fun!" Hermia giggled, clapping her hands.

"Geeze Hermy-baby, normally you act mature, what's got into you lately?" Harry asked, picking up his daughter.

Hermia shrugged and Harry passed her to Hermione, shaking his head.

"Since when did I say that I was taking Hermia to a movie?" Hermione asked, as Harry ushered the girls to the front door.

"When we talking earlier, and when I said that you could take my car to get there," Harry said, giving Hermione his keys. "After the movie, take Hermia to her grandparents' flat," Harry wrote down the address and handed it to Hermione. "Then go to you parents'. Tell Ron when he goes over there that you're staying there."

"Okay, Tell me how everything goes," Hermione said as she waked out the door with Hermia.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, giving a mock salute.

Hermione laughed and shook her head as she placed Hermia into her car seat. Harry went back into his house and started to tidy the place up a bit.

"Draco," Harry said into his two-way mirror.

"Yeah Harry?" Draco's image replied.

"Contact the Aurors, and then come over," Harry said.

"Okay, I'll be over in a bit. Let me contact Ron first," Draco said, his image disappearing.

Harry was in his kitchen, currently drinking a bottle of Fire Whisky. Just then, Draco Apparated right in front of him.

"Not even noon and you're drinking Fire Whisky, eh Potter?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah well, it's jus that you said that you were getting Ron to come," Harry said.

"Well he is the best Auror out there, and just happens to be my brother-in-law…" Draco said, grinning.

"Tell me, how did you continue to be free when you were a Death Eater and Ron was after all Death Eaters? He mustn't be that good if he had one married to his sister all along," Harry smirked.

"You know, I really don't know how he or Ginny never figured it out," Draco said.

"Never figured what out?" a voice said from the door.

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 7 for y'all. This might be the last chapter for a long time because I'm stuck on ideas for the next chapter. I have about a fourth of it written, but that's it. So if anyone has any ideas, please give them to me (either put them in a review, or send me an email at )! Thanks.

-Mari G. Potter

P.S. Also, could you please keep reviewing if you've read the story and reviewed before? Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Hermia, Geri, Henry and Madeline. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co.

**A/N: **Thanks to **Jeff** for the idea of Dumbledore coming :D Also, thanks to **Eilidh** (**A Scottish Elf**), and **Jackie **for reviewing (oh yeah, and thanks to **Jeff **also for reviewing. Well if he gave me ideas, then he reviewed! LoL). I know it's been about a month, but between writer's block, exams, homework, and actually typing this up, it's taken me quite a while, so forgive me please. Any who's, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Harry and Draco spun around to see Dumbledore - who looked like he did when he was up against Voldemort – and Ron who stood behind him a bit.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Draco wants to know how nobody figured out that I'm alive and we're friends," Harry replied, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Ah," Dumbledore replied, nodding, eyes cold. "Well Mr. Potter, I believe you should show Mr. Weasley where Voldemort's body lies."

"Yes, of course," Harry said.

"I wish to speak with you afterwards, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, sitting down.

"Alright. Come on Weasley, follow me," Harry said, about to leave the kitchen.

"Hold it Harry, did you want me to come too?" Draco asked, stepping in front of Ron.

"Move it Draco, I want to get this over and done with," Ron said, speaking for the first time since he entered Harry's home.

"Better listen to you _brother-in-law_ Draco," Harry smirked as he left his kitchen.

As soon as they both came through the kitchen doors, Harry could hear Ron mutter _Colloportus._ Harry twirled around to look at Ron, who had a very grim look on his face.

"Ron, what's –" Harry started.

"Why did you drift away from us to become a Death Eater?" Ron asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm _not _a Death Eater. I never have been, never will be," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, then why were you going to kill me and 'Mione?"

"I took _certain _missions or orders, which ever, from him, but I didn't _serve _him! Here, take a look," Harry rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. "If I was a Death Eater, then his mark would be on my skin. It was on Madeline's arm…" Harry trailed off. He then rolled down his sleeve. "But you didn't need to know that."

Ron didn't say anything.

"Come on, follow me. You want Voldemort, don't you?" Harry asked impatiently, making his way upstairs.

Ron followed Harry upstairs and as soon as he saw Voldemort, he felt like throwing up. Voldemort's white skin and long fingernails made Ron squirm uncomfortably.

"You should be happy that he's dead, his red eyes are even more horrible," Harry said, noticing Ron's squirming.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Ron asked, after he stopped his squirming.

"Whatever Weasley, you know _exactly _what I'm talking about," Harry replied while he went into the room to get Voldemort's body.

Ron stayed silent. Harry shook his head and levitated Voldemort down the stairs. After a quick _Alohomora _on the kitchen door, Harry went into the kitchen (with Voldemort's body floating in front of him), Ron close behind him. Dumbledore rose from his seat as soon as he saw Voldemort. He rushed over to him and performed a few spells that Harry didn't recognize.

"He really is dead. Voldemort's gone," Dumbledore said.

"No shi –" Harry started but was cut off by Ron yelling 'yahoo!'

"I've got to go tell the Aurors in my department, my family, and 'Mione!" Ron said.

"Of course Ron, go. Draco, maybe you should go inform your wife," Dumbledore replied.

Draco nodded and Disapparated, with Ron following. Dumbledore then turned to Harry.

"Harry, please sit," Dumbledore requested, sitting down himself.

"No thanks, this is _my _home, so I can stand if I want to," Harry said, leaning against the wall.

"Fair enough Harry," Dumbledore replied. "We need to talk."

"Aren't we talking right now?" Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore ignored Harry's last comment. "So tell me Harry, why did you follow the footsteps of Tom?"

"How many times must I go through this? I was _not _a Death Eater, nor did I follow Tom's footsteps as you put it.

"Then why did you dohis biding?"

"If I had a bad day, that's how I relaxed, killing people. It turns out that if I'm really pissed off, I can conjure up some pretty powerful curses. I could never get the 'Cruciatus' curse down though, never _really _wanted to cause pain for others. See _Avada Kedavra _is quick and painless for the victim, but bloody fun for the attacker," Harry said.

"But Harry, why would you want to kill innocent Muggles? Or Muggle-borns?" asked Dumbledore.

"I didn't kill innocent Muggles or Muggle-borns. I only killed the damned."

"Fair enough; why did you finally decide that you wanted or had to kill Voldemort?"

"I decided to kill him when he gave orders to Bellatrix to kill my wife and daughter."

"Ah, revenge," Dumbledore said. "Did she kill your wife and daughter?"

"She only killed my wife, Madeline. But when she went to kill Hermia – that's my daughter if you didn't know – the spell backfired causing Bellatrix to die and only giving Hermia a scar on the stomach. I guess you could say that history repeated itself except that only her mother was killed, there's no prophecy, her scar is heart-shaped and on her stomach, and her attacker is really dead."

"Where is your daughter at the moment? I would certainly like to meet her. Molly informed that she looks remarkably like a cross between you and your wife."

"She's at her grandparents' place."

"Okay," Dumbledore sighed. "Now, can you tell me how come you didn't die the night I shot _Avada Kedavra _at you?

This time Harry sighed. "I can never be killed by _Avada Kedavra_, neither can my children."

"And why is that?"

"You might want to take this down or something, because this will be the last time that I'll explain it," Harry paused. He waited until Dumbledore got some parchment and ink before continuing. "Well after you told meabout the spell put over me by my mother, I decided to check into it more. Now there wasn't that much information on it, but I figured out a new purpose for the spell. Nobody knows exactly what it does; only I have found that out.

"Scholars believe that the spell will only protect you from the one _Avada Kedavra, _but I discovered that if a certain potion is taken by the one with the spell they will be protected by all _Avada Kedavras. _That potion and spell will run through their veins and will be passed down generation to generation until the line stops.

"I guess that's it," Harry said.

"I see. No wonder you got Outstanding on all your NEWTs," Dumbledore said. "I knew that you were a smart and powerful wizard, more so than me."

"Yes well, is that all? I'd really like to go and get my daughter," Harry said.

"Yes, that's all. But you can't leave."

"Why cant I?"

"Aurors will be coming to get Voldemort's body, and possibly for you."

"Why would they be coming to get me?"

"You killed countless Muggles and Muggle-borns," Dumbledore said simply.

"Not really countless. I can give you or the Aurors all their names. I can also tell you _why_ I killed them."

"When the Aurors get here - which should be soon - you can tell them. How many people do you think you've killed?"

"Well let's see, I'd have to say that I've killed about twenty-three people per year for three years. So that's about – what? – sixty-nine?

"I think that's right."

Just then, about twenty Aurors appeared, Ron standing up front. Harry noticed that Neville Longbottom – one of his old school friends – was standing in the crowd of Aurors. Other Aurors that Harry knew belonged to the Order of the Phoenix – Kingsley Shackelbolt, Tonks, and three others that Harry didn't remember the names of – also stood in the crowd. Ron directed at least five Aurors to Voldemort's body.

"Take this body back to the Ministry. Ask the Minister what we should do with it," Ron instructed.

The five Aurors nodded and Disapparated, each one holding a different part of Voldemort up.

"Headmaster, did _he _tell you anything important?" Ron asked, looking at Dumbledore, while nodding his head in Harry's direction.

"Only some things about a spell he's discovered and how many people he's killed. Which would be sixty-nine," Dumbledore replied.

"Sixty-nine?" asked Ron.

"Over the past three years, yes," Dumbledore said.

Ron was about to speak again, but Harry spoke first.

"And I'll be glad to give you all their names and _why _I killed them. _And _I can give you the names of some Death Eaters you haven't been able to catch yet," Harry paused. "_But_ you have to promise that you won't haul my ass off to Azkaban once I tell you."

Ron gathered up his remaining Aurors and started to talk it over with them. Harry leaned against the kitchen wall casually, while Dumbledore was still seated. After about two minutes, Ron turned to Harry again.

"Okay," Ron said.

**A/N: **I don't know if this is that short, but meh. Well you know what to do people. Oh, and if you read this, PLEASE review so I don't feel bad that only like two/four people read it.


	9. Chapter 9

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**Thanks to you people who reviewed **(**hpcrazy **– I had thought of that, but still it makes me a bit sadL)

**Chapter 9**

Harry mentally smiled. Ron sat down near Dumbledore, while one small Auror (or secretary) – who Harry thought resembled Colin Creevey – sat next to him, ink and parchment in hand.

"'K Colin, you record only the names of the people he's killed and why, not the whole conversation. You got that?" Ron asked.

"Yes sir," Colin responded.

"Then start talking Potter."

"Well let's see, there was David Smith – he committed murder – his wife Cindy – she was a prostitute – Mike Lee – he was a child molester…" Harry kept naming people until he was done them _all_. "And then most recently, Tom Riddle – or as you all know him – Voldemort."

"'K, thanks Potter. You got all of that Colin?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I believe so sir," Colin said, ink splattered all over his face due to speed writing – making Harry think of Percy, Ron's older brother.

"Good job. Now Potter, the subject of the Death Eaters…"

"Severus Snape is one that is free," Harry said.

"Severus was undercover for the Order, you should remember that!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, he was passing information of the Order to Voldie _as well_ as giving you some false information of the Death Eaters. Why do you think you could never get all the Death Eaters? Snape tipped them off."

"Did you know Headmaster?"

"Of course not Ron, if I had _any_ idea of that, I wouldn't have given him so much Order secrets," Dumbledore said, outraged.

"Not the first time you misjudged some one, eh Dumbledore?" Harry muttered. He cleared his throat. "There is also Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle-"

"Crabbe and Goyle died one night on one of their dates," Ron said.

Harry laughed. "No, they faked their own deaths. They're actually quite intelligent – they would give Hermione a run for her Galleons. Um let's see, there's Lestat Blacke – no, he is _not _in anyway related to Sirius – Narcissa Malfoy, Victor Krum, Fudge, Finnigan's old mum, Mike Close, and if you can believe it – my cousin Dudley. I know he's a Muggle, but Voldemort thought he was an important asset.

"I think that's it because I have to admit, you did capture a lot of the Death Eaters."

"Yes we did, we were really on top of the situation. I think that's it Potter," Ron replied. He then grabbed hold of Harry's hand and shook it while whispering "I hope I won't be seeing you anytime soon."

"Likewise Weasley," Harry whispered back. "Now go on and take your puppets and go. Good-bye Dumbledore," Harry said, Disapparating.

Harry Apparated over to Geri and Henry's house where he found all three of them in the living room playing a game of some sort. None of them noticed Harry so he came up behind Hermia, but Geri spotted him so he signaled her to keep quiet. He reached out and picked up Hermia. She screamed.

"God Harry, trying to give us a good scare?" Henry asked.

"Only Hermia, only my Hermy-baby." Harry grinned, hugging his daughter.

"So how'd this morning turn out?" Geri asked, cleaning up whatever game they had been playing.

"Longerand betterthan Iexpected," Harry commented.

"What do you mean by better than expected?" Henry asked.

"Well I thought for sure that I'd be taken to Azkaban, but I gave them a few names of some people, so I'm home free," Harry grinned.

"Normally I wouldn't encourage this sort of thing Harry, but since you're the father of my only granddaughter and you're my favourite son-in-law, I'll let it slip," Henry said clasping Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks Henry, though I know you only say that I'm your favourite son-in-law because you don't have any other ones," Harry said. "I think we should get going though, don't you Hermia?"

Hermia nodded and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. "Bye. And thanks for watching Hermia," Harry said.

"Anytime Harry. Bye," Geri smiled.

Harry nodded to his parents-in-law and Disapparated once more. This time he Apparated to Hermione's parents' flat to tell Hermione what happened.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said from behind Harry.

Harry spun around to face Hermione. "I just came by to tell you that all the Aurors should have left my flat now and that I'm going to go back home because as you can tell, Hermia's falling asleep."

"Okay Harry. Ron came by twice, he told me what happened – well sort of anyways…

"Just let me get my things and say good-bye to my parents, and then I'll drive your car back to your house," Hermione said.

"'K. See you," Harry said before Disapparating once again.

When Harry got home, he was glad that all the Aurors had left. He took Hermia to her room and laid his sleeping daughter on her bed. Once this was done, he went to his 'Owlery' as he called it (a room just for Hedwig and Zeus where they sleep and bring and all the post) and he found a letter addressed to him.

"I wonder who this is from," Harry said, opening the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron has told us all the good news that you're alive! I'm thrilled to hear it!_

_I hope that you are free tonight because we – the family – would like for you, Madeline and your daughter to join us for dinner as a celebration. Of course I'd also invite Ms. Granger because she's practically part of the family, even though she and Ronnie broke up. Ron will be bringing his friend Lavender. All the other boys will be bringing their wives and children, and Ginny will be bringing Draco – her husband. Once again Harry, I hope you'll come. We all miss you terribly. If you do decide to come, dinner will be served around __7pm_

_-Molly Weasley_

Harry sighed and at that moment Hermione came into the 'Owlery'.

"Did you get an invitation from Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Of course silly, that's why I was asking you."

"Well, shall we go?"

"I guess we should, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose you should head over there first, don't you?"

"Yes and actually, my invitation says to be there at 6pm," Hermione said, reading over her invitation.

"Ha, mine says 7pm, they must be prepping you for something," Harry replied.

"Shut up."

"They're afraid you'll ruin everything."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Okay," Hermione said before kissing Harry.

Harry pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, I'll shut up."

"Thank-you," Hermione said.

"Come on, lets get out of here," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Hermione and steering her out of the 'Owlery'.

After a few hours of not doing anything, Hermione decided she should head over to the Weasleys'.

"Well I guess the sooner we head over there, the sooner we come home, eh?" Hermione said, hugging Harry.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, kissing the top of Hermione's head. "Bye, we'll see you in an hour."

"Yeah, bye." Hermione said before Disapparating.

"Hermy-baby, where are you?" Harry asked.

"What Daddy?" Hermia asked, running into the living room.

"We need to discuss some things about tonight," Harry said, picking up Hermia and placing her on the couch as he sat down himself. Hermia gave her father a questioning look. "When we're there, you _must_ pretend that you don't know Hermione."

"Why Daddy?"

"The Weasleys' – that's whose house we're going to – don't know that we've been in contact with Hermione. Now, I want you to be on your best behavior when we're there."

"Otay Daddy."

"And you might hear Daddy say some nasty things to the one called Ron, but don't get upset. I think there might even be some other kids around because when I left, I believe Fleur was pregnant and so was Penelope…Fred and Angelia might have children that are about your age or younger same with George and Alicia. Charlie as far as I know still isn't married so he'd have no kids and you know that Ginny and Draco have no kids…yet," Harry smiled.

"How come I've never met Aunt Ginny, only Uncle Draco?"

"Well, if Ginny knew about you, then the whole Weasley clan would know I was still living in England, and I didn't want that."

"Why?"

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" Harry asked. Hermia smiled. "Why did I have to some sort of super-genius child? I mean look at me and your mum, we're – or weren't in your mum's case – not that smart!" Hermia giggled. "No seriously, the only two/three year olds I've met, they only say a few word. But you, no you're different. Just like your old dad, eh?"

"I dunno Daddy," Hermia replied.

"Okay Hermy-baby. Back to tonight.

"Be as sweet as you can be when you're around Mrs. Molly Weasley – you've met her briefly before. Um, oh yes! Do you know where Mr. Squeakers is?" asked Harry. Hermia nodded. "Maybe you should bring him along to show Mr. Arthur Weasley…Yes, go and grab him right now so you don't forget."

Hermia got off the couch and ran towards the bathroom.

"Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all…it'll probably be good for both Hermia and myself, but what do I know what's good for us? I thought if I ran away, all my problems would be solved, instead they all came rushing back five years later," Harry muttered to himself.

"Daddy, can I bring some more toys?" Hermia asked running back into the living room.

"Yes," Harry said, getting off the couch. "You can put them all in your Winnie the Pooh backpack. Or wait, you gather the toys you want, and then I'll put them in your backpack."

"Otay Daddy," Hermia said, running to her room.

"Come on Hermia, time to go!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Hermia's coat and shoving it in her backpack.

Hermia ran up beside her father and he picked her up. Harry Apparated them both out of the house to the Burrow.

"Didn't think you'd show up considering what you told me earlier," Ron said from a doorway.

"Well I didn't think _you'd_ be here since you _were_ the one to say it first," Harry replied, putting down Hermia.

"Whatever Potter," Ron said. "Mum, Harry and his daughter are here!"

"Harry! How are you dear?" Mrs.Weasley asked, hugging Harry as soon as she come into the room.

"I'm here aren't I? So I must be good and healthy," Harry laughed.

"Harry! Oh my God!" Hermione squealed, throwing herself on Harry. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"Hello Hermione. Long time, eh?" Harry asked.

"Too long," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, stop hogging Harry all to yourself. I want to hug him!" Ginny whined.

Hermione let go of Harry, blushing slightly.

"Come here Gin," Harry said, stretching out his arms, which Ginny just went into.

Once Harry and Ginny stopped hugging, Harry turned to Arthur. "Hello Minister."

"No, no, no Harry. I'm just Arthur tonight," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry grinned. "Alright Arthur." Harry then said hello to Draco; Fred, Angelia and their two year old son Jeremy; George and Alicia; Percy, Penelope and their five year old daughter Paula; Charlie and his new girlfriend Jill; Bill, Fleur and their five year old son Michael; and finally Lavender.

"And this is your daughter, right?" Alicia asked, picking up Hermia.

"Yeah, that's my Hermy-baby. Her name is Hermia," Harry said.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, where's Madeline?" Mrs.Weasley asked as everyone sat at the four tables set up outside, including a kids table.

Hermione and Draco went silent and looked at Harry.

"Ron didn't tell you?" Harry asked.

"Tell us what Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked back.

"Well that's no surprise. I'm sure that's not the first time Ron has kept something form you about me…" Harry said.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Shut up _Harry_," Ron warned.

"Well Molly – I can call you by your first name right – Madeline isn't here because Bellatrix Lestrange killed her before attempting to kill Hermia," Harry quietly said. "And another point _Ron_ never mentioned to you was that we actually have had contact in the last five years, before my funeral."

Everybody, except for the kids who were busy chatting away with each other at the separate kids table, looked at Ron.

"Oh yes, Ron actually came to my house about four years ago to try and persuade me to come and live with Hermione and him, or to at least keep in touch with them, though I don't know why since they never replied to my letters in the first place and this was right after my letters stopped going to anyone. But I just couldn't because I was starting a new life away from everybody I ever knew. Then he tried again a year later, but I told him to leave me alone and never attempt to make me leave with him to move in with him and Hermione, and of course I never mentioned Madeline to him or the fact that she was pregnant. And to tell you the truth, I don't regret my decisions," Harry said, loading his plate with food.

**A/N: **Well that's the ninth chapter. I know it's been awhile, but yeah, what can I say? Blah, blah, blah is what I say! Please Review people! Or give me a lovely little flame. Even to say you read the story would be great, it only takes a minute or two.


	10. Chapter 10

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter; I own Hermia, Geri, and Henry (I don't think Geri or Henry are mentioned in this chapter though…) though.

**A/N: **It's an update! It's an update! **'Mione (me) Weasley**, I don't think this chapter will answer your question, maybe the next one will (I'm not going to say it out loud though). **Eilidh (A Scottish Elf) **that flamer is a retard, I haven't read that story because it involves LoTR (not a big fan), but I'm sure it's really good! Thanks **hpcrazy** for reviewing (like it says up there somewhere, It's an update! It's an update!). And thanks to **Jackie **from **J.E.A.R.K. Potter** for reviewing as well.

**Chapter 10**

"Ron, how come you never told me of this? You told me we should ignore him," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that's only because you were upset that he ran that night. I didn't want you to be even more upset knowing that he didn't want to come back, I was only considering tour feelings," Ron replied.

Hermione 'hmphed' and quietly ate. Ron than immersed himself into a conversation with Lavender.

"So George, how's Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes going? Harry asked.

"Oh, business is good as ever. The kids at Hogwarts are trying to become the new pranksters of Hogwarts, but according to Dumbledore, nobody has taken our spots yet," George replied.

"Well it's good to know that my investment didn't go to waste then," Harry said.

"Did you ever expect that it would be?" Fred asked, joining the conversation.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Why?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

Harry couldn't keep it in any longer, he laughed.

"What?" George asked.

"Nah, I never thought it was a bad idea," Harry replied, eating some of his food.

"Good," Fred said before joining Ron's conversation with Lavender.

"So what do you do for work Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked him from down the table. "Something in the Muggle World I presume because no one's heard from you for a while."

"Well now that I'm trying to get my life into order – or as much order as my life can be taken into – I'm going to try to go into Auror training since I did get the grades for it," Harry said.

"That didn't answer Dad's question, _Harry_," Ron said.

"He's right Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Sorry Arthur. I actually don't work," Harry replied.

"And why is that, _Harry_?" Ron asked.

"I'd rather not get into it right now," Harry said.

"Leave him alone Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing her plate from the table.

"So Harry, when was the last time you played a game of Quidditch?" Charlie asked.

"The last game I played was at Hogwarts when we won the Cup in our seventh year," Harry replied.

"Fancy a game later tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, I'd have to grab my broom though," Harry said.

"OK, you can grab it after dinner. Somebody could watch Hermia for you," Charlie said.

"OK, thanks. So who'd be on what team?" Harry asked.

"Hmm…I guess Alicia and Ginny can be Chasers, Draco as a Seeker, Bill as Keeper and George as a Beater on one team; and Angelia and me can be Chasers, you as a Seeker, Ron as Keeper and Fred as a Beater on the other team," Charlie replied.

"Sorry to have eavesdropped on your conversation with Harry, Charlie, but I can't play," Ginny said.

"Why not Gin?" Charlie asked.

"I guess this is the right time to tell everyone, don't you Draco?" Ginny asked, standing up.

"Yeah it is," Draco answered, standing beside his wife and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed.

'Congratulations!' rang through the yard as everyone hugged Ginny and Draco.

"They didn't know?" Harry whispered as he shook Draco's hand.

"No, you were the first to know," Draco whispered back.

"Now who can we get to be another Chaser?" Charlie asked once the 'congratulations' mood died down.

"How about me?" asked Jill, Charlie's girlfriend, before she kissed Charlie's cheek.

"You, I didn't you could even play!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Of course I can silly!" Jill laughed.

"OK, you're in then," Charlie said.

"Come on all of you have to help clean up," Mrs. Weasley said. Everybody started to grumble before laughing. "Harry, Hermione, Lavender, you three don't have to help with putting things away. Why don't you just clean up the kids, it looks like they were in some sort of food fight."

"OK Molly," Hermione said, taking Micheal's hand and taking him inside.

Harry picked up Hermia and grabbed Paula's hand as Lavender picked up Jeremy. They took all the kids into the bathroom and Hermione used a cleaning spell on all their clothes.

"Auntie Hermione, are you and Uncle Ron still getting married?" Micheal asked as Hermione cleaned off his face.

Hermione looked at Harry quickly before answering him. "I don't think we will be darling."

"Will we still see you?" Paula asked, tears rimming her eyes as Lavender tried to clean off the little girl's face.

"Of course you will! I won't stop coming around to see even you even if Uncle Ron and I won't be getting married," Hermione smiled. She looked at Harry who was trying to clean off Jeremy's face even though Jeremy was squirming like a worm. "Come here Jeremy." Jeremy ran from Harry to Hermione. "He only co-operates with people he knows really well."

"So I can see," Harry grinned.

"How are you holding up with yours and Ron's break-up?" Lavender asked as all of them left the bathroom.

"Really well, considering I didn't see it coming," said Hermione. "Maybe we weren't meant to be, maybe we're meant to be with someone else."

"Yeah, maybe," Lavender said, sounding like she wasn't paying attention.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go home and grab my broom now that it's after dinner. Can you watch Hermia for me Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure," Hermione said as Harry smiled and Disapparated.

Everybody was already at the little hill where they played Quidditch when Harry got back with his broom and a Snitch in case they needed it.

"Oi, Harry, there you are! We thought you ran off on us left your kid behind," Fred laughed.

"Nah, I love Hermia too much. It took me a while to find my broom, but I found it, I also brought a Snitch if we needed it," Harry replied, taking the Snitch out of his pocket.

"That's perfect because Charlie couldn't find our Snitch," Fred said. "Mom, Dad, Hermione, Lavender, Percy, Penelope and Ginny, can you all light your wands when it starts to get darker out? That is if we take that long."

They all said yes as Ginny took their old Quaffle to the center. "Ready?"

"Yes!" everyone said.

Ginny threw up the Quaffle as Percy let the Snitch go. Alicia grabbed the Quaffle and started to race down to Ron's hoop. Angelia tackled her and grabbed the Quaffle as Harry and Draco circled around looking for the Snitch. Harry spotted the Snitch, but to confuse his friend, he raced to other way as Charlie scored. Draco was following Harry full speed when Harry took a sharp turn and went back the other way. He lost sight of the Snitch, but then he saw it somewhere near Bill's hoop. Off he went again, Draco not far behind. Harry almost grabbed for the Snitch when Fred shot the Bludger his way so he ducked. The Snitch was within reach of Harry so he reached for it as Draco grabbed the back of his broom. He didn't care though, he had caught the Snitch.

"I caught it!" Harry yelled, going down to the ground to land.

"Impressive Potter, even after these years, you're _still_ pretty damn good," Draco said. "So what's the score?"

"160-20," Charlie said. "Harry caught that Snitch pretty fast. Maybe you should try to be a Quidditch player instead of an Auror, Harry"

"I'll have to think about it Charlie," Harry said. "I actually got invited to play with Puddlemore United, but I turned them down."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't want the publicity, I guess," Harry answered.

"Oh," was all Charlie said.

For the next hour or so, the adults played Quidditch (who were actually playing) while the children ran around. When it started to get darker out, everyone decided that they should go back inside, except for two people who wanted to talk to themselves and four listeners lurking in the bushes nearby.

**A/N:** Whew, another chapter done. Wow, already ten chapters, I'm very proud of myself!

LoL, anyways, you know what to do people, or at least you should know by now…. Can anyone guess who the six people left outside are? Hmmm…until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**After Hogwarts**

**A/N: **_Thanks to_ **Shania Maxwell, pablo5280, Eilidh (A Scottish Elf), Top Quark **_and_** hpcrazy **_(I feel so special knowing that! Thanks) for reviewing. Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

**Means change of the character type thing.**

**Chapter 11**

"I'm glad everyone went back inside, I've been dying to kiss you all night," Ron whispered.

"Same here," Lavender whispered back before kissing Ron.

"Oh my God, they're going out!" Ginny whispered from behind a bush to her fellow listeners.

"I can't believe we're eavesdropping on them," Hermione whispered.

"Believe it. Now shut up so we can here them," Draco hissed.

"I can't believe that stupid bitch Hermione never figured out that you were cheating on her with me," Lavender laughed.

"Hell, I can't believe that none of them figured but that we've been _dating_ since our sixth year. But then again, they all _are _just a bunch of gullible idiots," Ron laughed as well, kissing Lavender's neck.

"Let me at 'em," Hermione almost yelled.

"Not yet," Harry said, holding Hermione back.

"'We're just friends', I can't believe they believed that stupid lie," Lavender said.

"Well what can you do? They're a bunch of no-good losers," Ron said. "Especially my sister, thinking Draco is really on our side. What a joke."

"I want at them now!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hold on babe," Draco whispered, holding Ginny like Harry was holding Hermione.

"When can we hurt them?" Ginny whined.

"As soon as we have a plan," Harry said before the four started to think of something to do to Ron and Lavender.

Ron and Lavender started to snog senseless, barely taking enough time to catch their breaths.

"God Lavender, I love you so much. More than I could love another woman," Ron managed to say between kisses.

"I love you too Ron," Lavender said.

"Lav, will you –" Ron started.

"Give us one good reason why we don't kick your sorry asses senseless," Harry said, wand withdrawn as he came out of the bushes with Hermione, Draco, and Ginny following.

"Did you hear _all _of our conversation?" Lavender asked, stepping away from Ron.

"No, we just want to beat the shit out of you two for no goodreason," Ginny said sarcastically. "Of course we did, you dingbat!"

"Ron, can you tell me something though?" Hermione asked.

"I guess, seeing how you all will probably want to hurt us anyways," Ron replied.

"Did you _ever_ love me?"

"At one point maybe, maybe when we were fifteen – when we _weren't _dating. Otherwise, no, I didn't."

"Then why the fuck did you drag me on? I kept breaking-up with you, but you always came back and asked me to get back together, and you were so helpless – or so you seemed – and I couldn't say no. But if you didn't love me, you could _have_ left me alone and let me live my life!" Hermione yelled. "And if truth be-told, I never loved you either!"

"Hermione calm down," Harry said, grabbing Hermione by the waist so she didn't jump Ron.

"Oh look, Harry and Hermione are an item!" Lavender giggled.

"_Silencio!_" Draco weakly said, pointing his wand at Lavender. "Shut it for once bitch. I might as well shut you up too, since I just don't want you talking back, _Silencio_!" Draco pointed his wand at Ron this time.

"We want the both of you to complete our list of demands before we decide what to do with you," Harry said. "Firstly, we want you to tell the Weasleys' that you were cheating on Hermione with Lavender. Secondly, we want you to dress in the others clothes. Thirdly, sit through three hours of the American purple dinosaur named Barney. Lastly, tell Lavender's parents that Lavender's a whore.

"We do not care what order you do these in as long as the truth comes out first. One of us will be watching you to make sure you complete our demand. And don't think of Disapparating out of here either, Hermione put up wards. You are free to complete these now," Harry said as Draco lifted the spell on them.

Lavender and Ron walked quickly to the Burrow as Hermione pointed her wand at the both of them. Once they were in the Burrow and Draco, Ginny, and Harry were the only ones outside, Harry turned to Draco.

"Why do you want them to dress in the others clothes?" Harry asked.

"I want a good laugh," Draco said, shrugging and grinning. "Why do you want them to watch Barney or whatever it's called?"

"I want them to feel torture. Remember how Madeline went to America for a week by herself? Well she come back with these tapes of this big, purple dinosaur and Hermia practically always wanted to watch him."

"Wait…you two have been in contact before now and after you both graduated?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, how do you think Harry and Madeline met? Madeline _was_ my cousin, she even mentioned that to you at Harry's _funeral_," Draco said.

"How _exactly _did they meet?" Ginny asked.

"Let me answer that," Harry said. "I was searching for Voldemort; Draco pointed me in the right direction, and even introduced me to Madeline. Draco and I have been best friends ever since. He's even Hermia's godfather."

Ginny glared at her husband, hands on her hips. She was about to say something to him when Hermione, Ron, and Lavender come back.

"Well they told the truth, and none of the Weasley's were too impressed," Hermione informed Harry, Draco, and Ginny. "Molly actually started to cry a bit."

"What do you two want to do next?" Harry asked.

"Telling my parents that I'm a whore," Lavender responded.

"OK, let's go," Ginny said, taking Lavender and Ron back down to the Burrow so they could use Floo Powder.

About ten minutes later, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender all came back out of the Burrow.

"Her parents didn't seem that surprised," Ginny called to them.

"That sucks. So what do you two want to do next?" Draco asked.

"Umm…the clothes changing thing," Ron replied.

"OK, change your clothes," Draco said.

"Right here, in front of you guys?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, it's not like none of us hasn't seen you in your knickers at one point, and if we haven't then we're going to now," Draco said.

They both sighed while Ginny covered her eyes, "I do _not_ want to see my brother like that!"

Hermione just shuddered as if she just remembered something horrifying. Harry couldunderstand her though; it must have been a horrifying experience to have to sleep with Ron.

"There, we're changed," Ron said, standing in a way too small skirt and a way too small top.

Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all burst out laughing. Draco actually fell to the ground he was laughing so hard.

"Why did you want us to change clothes?" Lavender asked, Ron's clothes hanging off of her.

"So we could laugh our guts out," Draco laughed, clutching his stomach.

"Now you two get to watch Barney," Harry said, laughing.

"Do we stay in these clothes?" Ron asked.

"No, because I'll be coming to collect you both in the morning, I have to take my daughter home," Harry replied, heading down to the Burrow.

"How long do we have to stay in these clothes?" Ron asked, pulling the skirt down.

"Until I say you can change back," Draco said. "Now get going to the house."

Ron and Lavender groaned as they walked towards the house, only making Hermione, Ginny, and Draco laugh harder.

"Thanks for inviting us over Molly, we should try to visit you guys more often, but Hermia and I should get going," Harry said, picking up Hermia.

"OK Har-" Mrs.Weasley started before fainting; luckily Bill was nearby to catch her.

Harry looked over to the doorway and saw why she fainted, Ron and Lavender stood there in each other's clothes. All of the Weasley's (except for Bill who was reviving Mrs.Weasley) laughed, especially the kids.

"OK, you two can change back," Draco laughed.

Ron and Lavender high-tailed it out of there as fast as they could – Ron constantly pulling the skirt down, and Lavender trying to keep Ron's pants up.

"You two were going, weren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, fanning herself with her hand.

"Yes," Harry responded, grabbing Hermia's backpack with his free hand. "Oh yes, before I forget…here Arthur." Harry handed Mr. Squeakers to Mr. Weasley. Hermia almost said something, but Harry put a finger to his lips to silence her.

"Thank you Harry, but what exactly is the function of this rubber duck?" Arthur asked, examining the duck.

"The function is mostly for one to play while in the bath. It's great for children," Harry said. "But we ought to go, bye."

'Bye' was said by many of the Weasley's, plus the two Malfoy's as Harry Disapparated. After Harry got Hermia ready for bed, and put into bed, Hermione Apparated in.

"That wasn't that bad, don't you think?" Harry asked, Hermione and him sitting on the couch.

"Nah, only part that ruined the night was Ron and Lavender," Hermione replied, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You're right; too bad I couldn't permanently get rid of them…" Harry trailed off, his eyes showing that he just thought of something.

Hermione looked up at Harry, "What are you thinking?"

Harry then told Hermione what he thought.

**A/N:** _Well another chapter is over and done with. I think I'll be updating this every Friday or Saturday. This should be wrapping up soon too. That's all I have to say. Oh yeah, Review peeps! Thanks!_


	12. Chapter 12

**After Hogwarts**

**A/N: **_Thanks to _**Eilidh (A Scottish Elf) **_and _**Jackie (J.E.A.R.K. Potter) **_for reviewing the last chapter. Hopefully this one is a bit longer. I used to be _**Mari G. Potter**_ (like it says in my bio), but now I'm _**Miranda G. Potter.**_ This thing restarted on me three times today, and I thought of stop writing this chapter because **Microsoft Word** kept shutting down. Grr…anyways, here's the next chapter._

**Chapter 12**

Harry banged on Ron's door, Hermione standing behind him. "Open up Weasley!"

Ron slowly opened the door, Lavender coming up behind him.

"Come on, let's go," Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm.

Harry Disapparated with Ron, leaving Hermione to Disapparate with Lavender after Lavender closed the door. Once Harry was in the living room with Ron, he put in one of the Barney tapes. Hermione soon showed up with Lavender.

"Here you Harry, I'm going to take off and visit Ginny. I hope these two don't cause too much trouble for you," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, if they do, I know what to do," Harry replied, pulling out his wand. Ron and Lavender both gulped a bit.

"OK, bye," Hermione said, before Disapparating.

Harry quickly put up the wards around the house before he pressed play and Hermia came to watch as well.

**Three Grueling Hours Later**

"OK, you two can leave now," Harry said as the last of the tapes stopped.

Ron and Lavender just sat there a moment, with their eyes twitching, before they realized they could leave.

"You'll have to use Floo Powder," Harry told them, pointing to the fireplace.

Lavender went first, Ron leaving right after here. Harry looked at Hermia, who looked like her birthday had come early after watching all that Barney. He smiled at his daughter before taking the wards down.

"Want to visit Grandma and Grandpa again?" Harry asked Hermia, lifting her up.

"Yes, Daddy," Hermia responded.

"OK, let's go," Harry said, Disapparating with Hermia to his in-laws. "Hello Geri, Henry."

"Oh hello Harry and my precious little Hermia," Geri cooed, taking Hermia from Harry. "What brings you two by?"

"Can you watch Hermia for me for a bit? I have some business to attend to," Harry replied.

"Of course we can," Henry said.

"Thanks, I'll be back later to pick her up," Harry said before kissing Hermia's forehead and Disapparating.

He Apparated to the Ministry of Magic to talk to Mr. Weasley, but first he had to go through security before he could talk to the Minister, and that's what he did. Harry went up the lifts as well until the one that stopped at the Minister's office floor came up. He left the lifts and walked to Mr. Weasley's office. Harry knocked and a woman – obviously the secretary – opened the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to speak with Arthur," Harry said.

"The Minister doesn't wish to talk to anyone unless they have an appointment. Do you have an appointment?

"No, I don't."

"Please state your name and business, and I'll try to fit you in some time."

"Harry Potter and I'm here to talk to Arthur about his youngest son."

The secretary looked at Harry and her jaw dropped. She quickly ran to another door – it obviously led to Mr. Weasley's office – and went inside. Harry waited two minutes before the secretary came bustling back out.

"The Minister will see you now."

Harry nodded his thanks and went into Mr. Weasley's office.

"Ah, hello Harry, my secretary has informed me that you want to talk about Ron," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if…"

ooo

"Hey Draco!" called Harry into his mirror.

"What do you want Harry?" Draco asked weakly.

"Come to the Ministry – Ron's office."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Fine, I'm coming."

"Good," Harry said before closing the mirror. He was standing outside Ron's office; Mr. Weasley had just spoken with Ron and had already gone back to his office.

Draco just got off the lifts and walked over to Harry, "So what's this all about?"

"I got Arthur to transfer the Weasel to Bulgaria," Harry told Draco.

"So you wanted me to come here why?"

"So we can make sure that the Weasel and his little girlfriend don't come back to England."

Draco gave Harry a questioning look.

Harry sighed, "Do you want the Weasel in England anymore?"

"No."

"Neither does anyone else really. So when he moves to Bulgaria, I want to make sure it's permanent."

Draco just shrugged and followed Harry into Ron's office.

"What do you two want?" asked an annoyed Ron, who was busy putting things into boxes. "Isn't making me watch three hours of Barney today good enough for you?"

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, ignoring Ron's second question.

"I'm moving to Bulgaria, not that you care though," Ron replied.

"Oh we care _very_ much. We actually want you to go to Bulgaria and _stay_ there," Harry said, taking his wand out.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, if you come back to England, and you contact my family, Hermione, or Draco and your sister, then I'm going to have to wipe you off the face of the earth," Harry calmly said. "But you can go ahead and visit the rest of your family though."

"Why couldn't I contact _my_ sister if I came back?"

"Because she hates you because of what you did and said," Draco answered.

"Well things were said and done, and I'm not taking any of it back," Ron said.

"Oh yes, and when you go, take that whore with you," Harry said.

"I was already thinking of taking _Lavender_ with me."

"Good, now remember, if you contact us after you're supposed to be in Bulgaria, you're," Harry moved a finger across his neck.

"Yes, OK, I got it! Now leave my office!" Ron shouted.

Draco and Harry left Ron's office as neither of them liked the sight of Ron very much.

"So how'd the thing with Ron go?" Hermione asked Harry later that night while they ate tacos.

"Good, Arthur's sending Ron to Bulgaria," Harry said.

"Is Ron the one that likes to wear clothes that are like the ones that Mummy wore?" Hermia asked.

Harry laughed, "Yes Hermy-baby, that's him."

"Is it permanent?" asked Hermione.

"Arthur told me it would be."

"Thank God!"

"Exactly what I thought, and he's taking Lavender with him."

Hermione jumped out of her seat and kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him. "You are the _best_! Now we won't have to put of with them!"

Harry just hugged Hermione back in response. Hermia got off her seat and went to her father. She climbed up on his lap so she could hug him.

"I want a hug too!" she cried.

Harry stopped hugging Hermione and hugged his daughter. "Are you done eating?"

Hermia still sat on Harry's lap and she nodded.

"OK, go and play then," Harry said, putting Hermia on the ground before he stood to grab the used dishes.

"Madeline's funeral is today, right?" Hermione asked Harry as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with Draco, Geri, and Henry with Hermia after you leave," Harry replied.

"OK and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Madeline again. I didn't know her – hell, I only met her once – but she seemed like a great woman."

"She was, too bad Voldemort took her life. But a life for a life, I guess," Harry replied sadly, shrugging.

Hermione smiled sadly for Harry, kissed his cheek and Disapparated. Harry then looked at his daughter who was once again dressed in black.

"I'll be right back Hermy-baby, I just have to change then we're gone," Harry said, going upstairs to his room.

Harry found his black robes, threw them over his T-shirt and jeans, and then went back downstairs. He picked up Hermia and Disapparated to the funeral home where the funeral was taking place. Quickly spotting Hermia's grandparents and godfather, Harry went over to them. Geri was crying and both Henry and Draco were trying their best not to either.

"Hang in there Geri," Harry said, rubbing Geri's back. "You're going to be talking about you daughter's life soon, and all these people that are here feel the same thing we do – sorrow and misery."

Geri dabbed her eyes with a tissue she was holding and tried to smile but couldn't. "You're right Harry. And you, you especially should be sad, she_ was _your wife, but you not acting like you are."

"I'm very miserable Geri; it's just that over the years, I've grown to control my grief after I loose someone that I love deeply. If I wasn't used to it though, I'd be balling my eyes out."

Geri covered her mouth after she realized what Harry had been through. "I'm sorry Harry. I forgot…"

"It's OK Geri, you're just upset. Now I think everyone who's coming is here, so you can start."

Geri dabbed her eyes once more, kissed Henry and went to the front. Harry took Hermia and sat at one of the chairs at the front, Henry and Draco sitting neat him. Draco was actually the only one from the Malfoy family who came while the rest were friends – like Hermia's godmother, Chelsea – of Madeline's, or family from her mother's side and Henry's side. Harry listened to Geri talk, and he almost smiled because he remembered some of the best times he had with Madeline, like their first date, their wedding, their honeymoon in Hawaii, Hermia being born, their trip to Italy, and many others.

"How'd the funeral go?" Hermione asked Harry later that night.

"As well a funeral can go. Mostly everyone was crying. Why wouldn't they though? Madeline was a great woman," Harry said. "No wait, she was an amazing woman."

"I don't doubt that. Any woman that you would have married would have to be amazing."

Harry smiled a small smile to the other woman he loved deeply. Hermione hugged Harry, and Harry laid his head on her shoulder.

"It'll be OK sooner or later, Harry."

"I know it will be, I just have to convince myself that it will be for sure."

Hermione said and patted Harry's back; it was all she _could_ do for the time being for him.

**Friday, February 14, 2003**

"God, I can't believe it's been a week since Madeline's death," Harry told Hermione while she was busy gathering her books to put in her bag.

"A week, already?" asked Hermione.

"Yes and today would have been our four-year anniversary too."

"Oh yes, you told me that before. How are you holding up?"

"Alright I guess. I'm going to the graveyard today with Hermia."

"OK, I gotta run though right now, I might be late."

"I still don't know why you go."

"Because I feel obligated too, now good-bye."

"Bye."

Hermione Disapparated and Harry went to go look for Hermia. He found her rolled up in a ball on her carpet floor, starring at the tree that loomed out her window.

"What's up Hermy-baby?" Harry asked, sliding onto the floor next to Hermia.

"Nothing Daddy, I miss Mummy."

"I do too Hermy-baby, but we're going to go and visit her right now."

"Really?" asked Hermia asked, sitting bolt upright.

"Really, but we won't be able to see her."

"Why not?"

"She's in a better place right now. Mummy's probably being taken care of by my parents right now, so don't be sad. You'll get to see her one day again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now let's go visit Mummy," Harry said, lifting Hermia into his arms.

He took her downstairs where he had a bouquet of violets – Madeline's favourite flower – to place at her tombstone. Harry grabbed the flowers with his free hand and Disapparated to the gravesite where Madeline was buried. After placing Hermia down, Harry grabbed her small hand and led her to Madeline's tombstone. Her name was inscribed on it, along with some words that Harry, along with Geri and Henry, represented her the best.

"Happy Fourth Anniversary Maddie, too bad you weren't here to celebrate it," Harry said, crouching by the tombstone, Hermia right beside him.

"I miss you Mummy," Hermia pouted.

"Shh, Hermy-baby, it's OK. Remember you're going to see her again one day," Harry said, hugging his daughter. "I miss you too, Maddy. Boy, I think this is almost the longest time that I haven't been able to hold you. I keep wishing that this all a nightmare and you're still here with us, but then I realize that this _is_ reality. But I'm going to try and move on, but I'll never forget you."

"I won't either Mummy."

"Good-bye Madeline, I hope your soul is resting in peace," Harry gave one of the flowers to Hermia so she could place it on Madeline's grave. "Say good-bye Hermia."

"Bye-bye Mummy," Hermia cried, placing the flower down.

Harry kissed the top of the grave; put the flowers against it, grabbed Hermia and Disapparated back home. He felt better now, feeling like he _could_ move on, now that Madeline's soul should be resting in peace.

**A/N: **_Another chapter over and done with, Yay! I told you all that I'd update on Friday or Saturday, turns out that I was right about the Saturday part. I bet no one saw the part about Ron being transferred coming, I bet you all thought that it might be something worse, didn't ya? Wow, I only have one more chapter left to do, and then I'm done! I will be doing a sequel… maybe…I don't know when I'd start it though. Well, that's it. _


	13. Chapter 13

**After Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **I own all un-known Harry Potter characters; J.K. Rowling owns all the ones that are recognizable ones.

**A/N:**_ Wow, the last chapter! I can't believe it's finally here! And I can't believe I actually finished a chapter fic (I wrote a few before deciding to put this one up and keep writing it)! Thanks to _**Eilidh (A Scottish Elf)** (who's been here since the fourth chapter)_, the only one to review the twelfth chapter! Boohoo, I lost some of my reviewers along the way __L where'd you go reviewers? Especially _**Jackie, **_from _**J.E.A.R.K. Potter,** _who'd review then not, then review, then not. And _**Draco-FutureBF**_, where'd you go? I haven't gotten a review from you since the sixth chapter. And _**hpcrazy**_, did you disappear? __Lol You were here for a few chapters, then you left. Oh wellz, on with the chapter! _

**Chapter 13**

**September 19th, 2004**

"You can open your eyes now," Harry whispered into his girlfriend's ear, taking the blindfold off of her.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped slightly. They were standing on a ledge of a mountain that over looked a lake with a rushing waterfall falling into it, and trees were scattered everywhere. She turned around and behind them sat a blanket with some food on it and a tiny candle sat in the middle. Hermione hugged him and whispered, "This is _amazing_. You didn't have to go through all this just for me."

"Yes I did, it's your birthday, and you _should_ feel amazing. Just because Ron never did anything this wonderful for you doesn't mean every guy is like that."

"Don't mention Ron, please. He left more than a year ago, forget it."

"OK, of course! I should have remembered that he could make you lose your appetite."

Hermione laughed and Harry took her to the blanket. She sat down and Harry sat across from her. "Where are we actually? I know we rode on your broom for a while."

"Somewhere secluded, Wood actually told me about this place during training a few weeks ago," Harry said, eating some of the food.

"I can't believe you two are both on the Chudley Canons team. Ron must have a lot of trouble cheering for you," replied Hermione, also eating some food.

"Hey, I thought we weren't going to talk about _him_."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, no biggie."

Hermione smiled and continued to eat. For the next while they just ate in silence, occasionally taking a drink of the wine Harry bought when he brought the food and other stuff before he bought Hermione there. They were done the main meal of it all so they put some of the stuff away. The sun had gone down a long time ago, so they sat on the edge of the cliff, looking at the way the crescent moon reflected off the lake, Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder. They sat there, whispering sweet nothings to each other before Harry remembered about his surprise that he had for the love of his life.

"We're not done yet, you know," Harry whispered.

"We're not? Oooo, what else do you have for me Mr. Potter?"

"Just some dessert," Harry replied, taking some pie out of the basket which held the food.

"Yum, what type?" Hermione asked, sitting back at the blanket.

"Take a bite," Harry said, handing a piece to her.

Hermione took a bite, but spat it back out into her had. "Eww, it's all hard. Did you bake this yourself?"

"Yes."

"No wond– Oh my God! Is this what I think it is?" Hermione squealed, pulling a ring from the spat out piece of pie.

Harry took the ring from Hermione, whipped it off on a napkin which he then passed to Hermione, and bent on one knee near Hermione. "Hermione Granger, I love you, God only knows how much, and I want to be with you forever and more. So will you make me even happier than I already am, and be my bride?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded with tears of joy streaming her face. "Of course I will Harry! I love you so much!"

Harry grinned and placed the ring on Hermione's left ring finger. Making sure he blew out the candle and move it, Harry laid Hermione down on the blanket, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck to her mouth.

**December 18th, 2004**

"I still don't see why you wanted to have an outdoor weddingin the middle of December," Harry said, bundling Hermia up.

"I love being outdoors in winter. Add you to the mix, and it's perfect," Hermione responded, kissing Harry.

"I shouldn't be seeing you right now, you know."

"I know, but you can't see my dress because of my coat. Besides, I wanted to see how Hermia was making out."

"She's doing fine, aren't you Hermy-baby?"

"Yes Daddy. When do I get to throw my flowers?" Hermia asked.

"As soon as everyone is ready," Harry said.

"When will that be?"

"When Grandma Geri says you can go."

"Otay Daddy."

"Now be a good girl and wait by the entrance with Grandma Geri."

Hermia nodded and made her way to her grandmother. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Why are Madeline's parents here?" Hermione asked.

"Because we're close and I don't want to exclude them from their granddaughter's life and today's a big day in her life even if it is _our_ wedding. Besides, that's like me asking you why _Ron's_ parents are here. It's because we're close."

Hermione couldn't argue with that so she spun around to find Ginny. Harry looked outside where everyone was seated. He decided he could go to the altar, and that's what he did, he walked to the altar. Harry couldn't stop grinning, despite the cold biting at him as the music started and Hermia walked down first throwing the flowers.

Next Draco and Ginny – Harry's Best Man, and Hermione's Matron of Honor – came down to the altar. After them came George and Sarah (a friend of Hermione's from university). And then Fred and Parvati (who Harry was surprised to learn that she and Hermione _actually_ kept in touch after Hogwarts, they didn't seem like the greatest friends at Hogwarts) came down. Finally Hermione and her father came out. Harry was speechless – which was good – because to him, Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous in her long, flowing, white wedding gown. He smiled at her once she reached the altar where he was standing. The priest said all the stuff he need to say before Harry and Hermione had to say their vows – they didn't write their own because of all the other planning they had to do so they said the priest's given vows. Then the two said their 'I do's'.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Harry smiled and kissed his new bride happily.

**September 30th, 2006**

"Harry, it's you turn to take Hermia to school," Hermione called to her husband of almost two years.

"I know!" Harry yelled back. "Hermia, you ready for school?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm coming!" Hermia said.

Hermione had insisted that Hermia should go to Muggle school until she got her Hogwarts letter, and Harry had agreed, which would apply to any children they might have. Harry grabbed his coat, and headed out the door, Hermia not too far behind as she tried to get her backpack on right. He got in his car, started it, and Hermia got in herself. They drove off to Hermia's school.

About twenty minutes later, Harry came home, and found Hermione finally eating breakfast.

"You should eat with us you know," Harry grinned, sitting down.

"I do, when I have to drive Hermia to school. Otherwise I'm watching _our_ daughter, you know, something you don't do that often?"

"I do too! I love Kasandra as much as I lover Hermia! Where is she now anyways? What did you do with her?"

"She's in her playpen."

Harry jumped out of his chair and went into the living room where the playpen was kept. Kasandra sat in the playpen, chewing on a toy of hers. He picked her up, took the toy from her, and went back to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to be leaving you alone with Kasandra for a while."

"Why?" Hermione asked, cleaning her plate.

"Because she was chewing on this," Harry said, holding up a toy car.

"That's not even hers!" Hermione exclaimed, taking the toy. "Hermia must have taken it from Nick the last time we were at Ginny and Draco's."

"Why would she want an almost three year olds toy? Let alone a boy's toy?"

"Maybe she didn't know she had it. How should I know though?"

"You still should have been watching her, she's only a year old, aren't you sweetie?" Harry asked, bouncing Kasandra in his arms.

Kasandra gave him a toothy grin and giggled. Hermione tried to take her from Harry, but Harry walked away.

"I can't trust you!" Harry yelled, running from the kitchen, holding Kasandra close to him.

"I only left her alone from a minute!" Hermione yelled back, running after her husband.

"Well that minute could have killed her!" Harry yelled, running to his and Hermione's room.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," Hermione said, cornering Harry.

"I'm not being ridiculous."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You're both being ridiculous," Ginny said from the doorway, holding her youngest and second son.

"No, I'm not!" Harry said, getting the final say.

Ginny glared at Harry. "You're so bloody annoying, you know that don't you Potter?"

"No, I never knew that, but thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Now where's Kasandra? I want to take her to the zoo with Drake, Nick, and Draco."

"She's that bundle in Harry's arm," Hermione said, pointing to Kasandra.

Harry grinned sheepishly, handing Kasandra to Hermione. He then took the toy from Hermione and gave it to Ginny. "I believe that's Nick's. I think Hermia took it."

"Oh thanks, this is his favourite one," Ginny replied, sticking it into the pocket of her jean skirt. "Do you want to come along Hermione? Harry?"

"No, we have some things to discuss about our girls," Hermione said, glaring at Harry.

"OK, just don't fight too long, I think the girls will still want their daddy," Ginny said, taking Kasandra and Disapparating before Harry could throw something back at her.

"So, you think I'm a bad mother, do you?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"No, I just don't think you should be alone with Kasandra until she's about three."

"You can't tell me you never left Hermia alone when she was younger."

"Nope, never happened."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and starred at her husband.

"Fine, only once though," Harry said, not liking the look his wife was giving him.

"See, you can't always be watching them."

"I'm sorry; you know I was just having fun, don't you?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Yeah of course I did. But now we get to have some fun together," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to like this game," Harry mumbled between kisses as he took Hermione's blouse off, and pushing onto the bed.

ooo

"Daddy, Hermione, Kasandra's crying," Hermia said, jumping on Harry's and Hermione's bed to wake them up.

"Hermia, stop it sweetie, go back to your room. I'm going to go check on Kasandra," Hermione said.

"OK Hermione," Hermia said, getting off the bed and leaving her room.

"Why doesn't she just call me Mum? I've been around for three years _and_ I've adopted her."

"It's because you've never asked her too," Harry mumbled.

"Go check on Kasandra."

"You said you were though."

"I was lying. She's _your _daughter remember? You don't want me alone with her."

"I was joking Hermione! You should know that! I _told_ you that earlier when Ginny took Kasandra to the zoo!"

"When she's hurt, crying, or in trouble/getting into trouble, then she's _your_ daughter. Otherwise she's _our_ daughter."

Harry glared at his wife and asked, "So if she's not being an angel, she's _my_ daughter?"

"Yep, now go check on _your_ daughter."

Harry rushed out of the room to go check on his and Hermione's little baby girl that was just a few days over her first birthday.

**A/N:** _I can't believe it's over! A dorky ending, I know! Please don't not review because of it! I would love for you people to review! It would be very good, and I would be happy. And please let me know if you thought the story sucked or wasn't too bad. Well I shall see you all (or not) in the sequel! (sorry if some people think this chapter is a little short)_


End file.
